


Blooms

by sunchild



Series: Flowers In The Sun [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aftercare, Barebacking, Body Worship, Choking, Declarations Of Love, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Inspirational Speeches, Like what else could I write, Loud Sex, Love, M/M, One Big Happy Family, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Partying, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Rough Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Slice of Life, Smut, So Married, Speeches, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Tears, This is so sappy yo, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night, Wedding Planning, Wedding Rings, Weddings, happy tears, idk - Freeform, sorta - Freeform, wedding smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-05-18 10:06:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14850734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunchild/pseuds/sunchild
Summary: We've known the fairytale, the one crafted in the middle of growth and routine. The one birthed from both the ordinary and catastrophe.But where does it go from there? What can come after the greatest love in life?Victor and Yuuri have known what's next for a very long time, and now that it’s here, they want to share it.The wedding.





	1. Gardenia.

**Author's Note:**

> "It is by believing in flowers that one brings them to bloom." -French Proverb. 
> 
> Secuel to 'Rose Wine' from the 'Flowers in The Sun' series. A Yuri!!! On Ice Parenting!AU  
> It is recommended, but not required, to read the beginning of this story: "It Is Rain That Grows Flowers", avaliable on my profile.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gardenias are associated with several meanings including purity, love and refinement. They hold hope, dreams and trust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am aLIVE.   
> Sorry that this took so much time to get here, goddamn I got the worst writer's block for this installment I almost cried??? But it's here now!   
> Ya' know the drill. Sorry for any mistakes, complex sentences and funny structures~ English is not my first language but I'm always up for improvement! So yea.   
> Anyways, all that set aside I hope you can still enjoy this. It might take a liiiittle while to update but I swear it will be worth it! ♡ ♡ Please have fun, thank you so much for reading! x x
> 
> p.s. Don't forget to read the end work notes and tags. Love ya!

Yuuri woke up _alone_ for the first time in a bit less than a year. His head tried to wrap itself around the fact that he had finally made it through a hellish month of wedding preparation that led to this very morning where he laid in an unknown bed on a foreign room.

Then, _oh_ , it hit him.

Today he was getting married.

Yet he couldn't cherish the sudden realization, since his door was being slammed by fists and a threesome of very excited people who called for Yuuri's name.

“Oi! Open up, Katsudon!” Yurio was the first one to properly address him. “We're here!”

Yuuri rolled his eyes, hiding his smile with his hand before sitting up on his bed. Taking a few more seconds in his bed, he watched the golden band on his fingers before sighing.

It was _finally_ today.

Slowly rousing, Yuuri walked to the door and opened it silently to find Yurio, Phichit and Minako on the frame, still in their pajamas.

“Hey.” Yuuri greeted them before being engulfed into a huge group hug.

It was certainly a good way to start the day.

Sinking in the feeling just a little longer, Yuuri smiled into his friends’ arms. Being with them on the most important day if his life, meant the world to him. Once ago, Yuuri had driven them away from an event a little similar to this. He had claimed lack of money, no need to be accompanied and even called it an “ _appointment_ ”; all to avoid the sight of his most beloved friends and family members to witness his doom.

Now it sounds dramatic, and he realizes he doesn't want anyone else by his side as he waited. _Now_ he knows this is a celebration that goes beyond himself and the man he is about to marry.

“ _Otōsan_!” Yuuri laughed and let go of his friends to watch Kosuke arrive by Mari’s hand. They were both laughing as they reached for the man.

“Couldn't make him stay with Haruki.” Mari said to his brother after hugging him too.

“It's fine.” Yuri squatted and kissed his son on the nose. “I love to have all of you over here.”

“Yeah well last time somebody said he didn't need us and we lost all of the fun.” Phichit muttered as Yuuri rose and Yurio snorted. 

“I don't think we lost _much_.” Minako mentioned and everybody laughed.

“That's why this is going to be the best wedding ever!” Phichit pointed out, hugging Yuuri once more.

“Yeah well just wait until Beka and me…”

“ _Kotenok_!” Kosuke said once more. “Not _now_ …” He hissed and then pushed him to the sides. “It's _Otōsan's_ big day.’Kay?”

Yuuri gave his son a little smile before it turned wider when he faced Yurio, giving him a self satisfied smirk.

“He's just like Victor. Oh my _God_.” He faked a sob. “I can't believe I'm losing him!”

Meanwhile, in the middle of his dramatic tantrum, Yuuri turned to his bedroom and called his friends from the inside of it.

“We can't get breakfast on the hallway, y'know?” He said until everyone was inside with him.

Laughing at his little group, he grabbed the phone and swayed it provocatively in front of him.

“What are we having for today?” He asked, teasing the room menu with an excited gesture.

“Get a _fuckton_ of Mimosas because Beka’s not coming anytime soon with the champagne.”

“It's too early Yurio!” Phichit said from his seat at a couch.

“For champagne?” Yuuri faked a gasp. “ _Never_!”

A choir of soft “ _ooohh’s_ ” filled the room, accompanied with Kosuke’s marry laughter.

Yuuri didn't need to look around anymore to know he was in the right place to be.

 

**_____________________**

 

“I, unlike my future husband, don't have a group of lovely friends and a loving family to spend my time before the ceremony…” Victor yawned and sipped his coffee, rubbing his eyes. “But I find this much better than a rowdy breakfast at the hotel with Chris.”

“The Giacometti boy's not coming?” Yakov Feltsman was a man who held very little affection for people on his daily life. But Chris? Chris was probably the only man besides Victor, and recently Yuuri, who were able to make him smile without even trying.

“Oh he is!” Victor almost giggled. “If he ever makes it out if the Hotel Spa… but he'll catch up.”

Yakov grumbled something before looking down at his menu for the fifth time.

Victor gazed at the man as he took another swig of coffee, examining Yakov real close.

More than a former professor, he was now the closest thing he ever had to a father. He cared for him and loved him even when it was hard to show. Just like Lilia had been a mother to Yura, Yakov always had a paternal instinct that lighted up immediately after he heard Victor was getting married, even after so many years of casual lunches and several drinks.

He chuckled to himself, not remembering the last time Victor had seen Yakov so worked up on _anything_. But when he finally met Yuuri? There was no way in heaven or hell that Yakov wouldn't like that man enough to marry the only one he ever thought of as a son.

“I don't understand these ideas of yours, _Victor_.” Yakov cleared his throat. “I would much rather have Yuuri over here, with us, for breakfast.”

Victor sighed, leaning back on his seat.

“I'm not seeing him until the ceremony. I thought it would be romantic.”

Yakov rolled his eyes.

“You don't even try to change.”

Victor smiled and Yakov, for a solid second, saw the young teenager who came to him at his freshman year. The long hair and the heart shaped lips, rushing through the hallways with ripped jeans that weren't even fashionable back then.

“No. I don't.”

Yakov was going to say something else before the waiter came by, asking for their order. He didn't even think much about it and mumbled something about eggs and toast.

“I'll have blueberry pancakes. With bacon.” Yakov scrunched up his nose. “ _And_ whipped cream.”

The older man grumbled as they had more coffee served, making Victor laugh before Yakov spoke once more.

“Silly little _kid_.”

“Excuse _you_ ; I didn't grew two full foots for nothing. _Thank you_.”

Yakov couldn't help but laugh. That kid was too much, but he was still the best.

 

**_____________________**

 

“I think I was about twenty, when I realized I was not going to get married at all.” Minako sighed. “There was no _way_ I would let a man boss me around for the rest of my life.”

Kosuke swallowed his cream cheese iced grape before speaking.

“What about a girl?” He asked, looking at her before having another fruit.

“I spent more than _fifteen_ years of my life with girls, living with them. I know how much of a hassle they are. No matter how pretty, caring and supportive they are.” She sighed. “Though I must admit they're great, and _better_ , at everything and anything.”

Yuuri giggled and Yurio rolled his eyes.

“Did she just called us _useless_?” He squinted his eyes.

Phichit laughed.

“I doubt that's what she meant, Yurio.” Phichit sipped his mimosa. _Yes_ , in the end they had ordered quite some.

Minako snorted.

“And how are you so sure?”

“Ah! I'm wounded.” Phichit took a hand to his chest and pressed it furiously against it. “Now, you shall acknowledge and face my unstoppable wrath.”

“Easy, Phichit. I don't think it would be wise to play with Minako- _senpai_. Or she will bewitch you!”

Kosuke gasped and looked at his father with wide eyes.

“Is Minako- _senpai_ a witch?” He asked, unbelieving.

“Well if course.” Both Yuuri and Kosuke looked at her. “How do you think she manages to look like _that_ at her _age_?”

Minako only winked and sipped her own coffee, the one spiked with Scotch provided by Yurio.

“That's so cool!” Kosuke sighed and leaned in Mari, who took him in her arms to settle him on her lap.

“I think that after twenty years of dancing you can become one, too.” His aunt whispered before making Kosuke smile.

“So, Lilia is one also?” Then he gasped again and looked over to Yurio, completely bewildered. “Is _Beka_ a witch, too?!”

Yurio laughed to the point where he almost choked on a slice of watermelon, spitting a couple of seeds to the floor before speaking.

“Hum, that you will have to ask him personally.” He smiled to himself. “I can't say much.”

Kosuke rolled his eyes.

“Where is he, anyways?” He sighed. “I miss him.”

“Of course you do.” He rolled his eyes. “Hey Yuuri, why don't we seize this grand ceremony and marry Kosuke _and_ Otabek too?”

The mentioned blushed fervently, looking down before hearing his father snicker, entertained.

“I don't see why not…”

“ _Otōsan_!!” Kosuke pushed him from the ribcage with his tiny feet. “Oh my god this is _horrible_.”

Everybody laughed, making Kosuke even more flustered as someone's phone started ringing.

“Oh, that's mine…” The little kid got off from Mari and rushed to find the cellphone, jumping off of the couch and reaching between the covers to get it.

“Gimme that, Ko.” Yuuri said before his son pulled his tongue out at him and answered the phone.

“ _Papa_! Tell _Otōsan_ I'm _never_ getting married!”

Yuuri positively _screeched_.

“Kosuke Nikiforov!” Now Kosuke screamed. “Give me that right now!”

 

**_____________________**

 

“I honestly thought this man would never, _ever_ , find someone that would put up with him…” Yakov chuckled, shaking his head. “For real! Thirty five and single?” Chris bit his apple.

“You were thirty six and single, too. Before _Yuuri_ came into _my_ life.” Victor interrupted his call to briefly mention it, before winking at both men in front of him and proceeding to keep talking with his extremely-soon-husband-to-be.

Chris rolled his eyes and threw a very apologetic smile at Yakov who huffed before nodding.

“When you get married, Christophe, please let me know slowly. _Normally_.” He repressed a low roar. “In tranquility, if you will.”

Chris barked a laugh.

“I, unlike this _doof_ , will let you know that I'm dating a lovely man, currently.” Whipping his phone out, he showed him a picture of a smiling Phichit on his lockscreen. “His name is Phichit, a friend of Yuuri's in fact. He's 29 and Thai, he gives classes at the same high school Yuuri does and manages am entire fleet of waiters at a luxurious hotel downtown.”

“What is it with _you_ , white men, and these poor Asian kids?” Yakov squinted at the screen before looking back at Chris. “I don't know how they put up with you.”

“Me neither…” Chris whispered, shaking his head and retreating his cellphone back into his shirt pocket. “Anyways, at least I am keeping you updated of who I am seeing…”

“For the first time in ten years.” Yakov frowned and scratched his face, seeming to ignore Chris’s glare.

“Well If I ever get married you will have the opportunity to try to guess who the lucky one is.” He blinked at Yakov.

“Please save me the trouble and just marry this Phichit you seem to like so much.” He grumbled. “You're getting _old_.”

Chris gasped and Victor laughed loudly, somehow still listening to their chatter as he spoke to his family.

“How _dare_ you!”

Victor hung up, blowing a kiss at the speaker before turning to the other two men.

“I had a lovely chat with my _fiancé_ but don't think I didn't hear every single one of Yakov’s epic burns.” He took a look around at the room before throwing some bills that left more than enough for the tips and stood up. “I have them well noted for future reference, Chris.”

“ _Mérde_. I am screwed.” Yakov slapped Chris on the cheek with no force at all as he also got up. “Yakov!”

“Don't be so rude in front of me, boy.” He put on his coat and hat before turning to Victor.

“Vitya, as much as I love to spend time with you please tell me I'm not _obligated_ to spend the whole day with you. I am old; I need to take a good nap before this circus you're putting me through.”

“ _Yaaakooov_!” He whined just like he did whenever he felt like he was about to fail a test. “Just come to my tux fitting. They're delivering it today!” He tried to smile but even imperceptive Chris had seen the gleam if disappointment on his eyes.

Yakov rolled his eyes.

“Fine. Let's get going…” Chris clapped his hands and got up too, walking to the entrance of the diner.

“Thank you!” Victor, on his impossibly tall frame covered all of Yakov on a choking hug. “You're going to love the Katsuki's!”

“Are they coming too?” Yakov asked, bemused.

“They offered!” He cleared his throat, trying to hide the nervous tone of his voice.

“How… _nice_ of them.” Victor nodded and Yakov followed him after being released from that hug.

Something in Yakov's head was taking too much time to wrap itself around the fact that Victor had _truly_ found a family. Yakov had to face now that he wasn't the only one who this man would look up to, for help or advice. Yet, it made him _joyful_. And there was also the fact that he would always be the _first_ , and that made him special.

Hiding his smirk before anyone could see it; he got into Victor's car and buckled up as his boy rambled about how excited he was.

Yakov was too, besides incredibly happy.

Victor deserved the _world_.

 

**_____________________**

 

Yuuri had the whole morning to himself and his friends. After breakfast they all walked out to the park near the hotel with the kids and watched them play. Phichit and Yuri played with Kosuke and the triplets while Yuuri had an iced coffee with Yuuko. Probably the best part about it was the confused looks the other customers had as they heard them laugh and chat in Japanese but still it felt nice to just watch the minutes pass by with those who mattered the most to him. Minako joined them and threatened to spike everyone's drinks with some sake she had on a porcelain flask.

It was fun until the walk down memory lane turned literal.

“Yuuri?” The named man turned around on his seat, laughter still painting his features brightly.

“Oh! Oh God, _William_!” Yuuri giggled once more and got up, opening his arms for the other man to hug him briefly. “How in the world are you _here_?”

The man chuckled, shrugging to look at him.

“My mom's moving back with me at England. I widowed last year and so did she so we thought it'd be nice to have each other.” He sighed as they moved just a bit away from the other women with Yuuri.

“I'm so sorry for your loss.” Yuuri said, taking his arm and looking at him with concern. “You're alright?”

“I am…” William nodded before shaking the weary look off of his face. “It's better this way. He was in deep pain and it's all over now. I know he's in a better place.”

Yuuri nodded.

“He _is_.” He sighed before releasing him. “So you're still living in England?”

“I do, are you… are you still with Frank?”

Yuuri shivered, laughing out loud as he scrunched up his nose.

“Ah, I see you still do that.” He laughed, pointing at his nose with an endearing smile.

“Never stopped.” Yuuri flushed. “But yeah, that and my friends are the only thing I keep around from College.”

“So you’re _not_ with Frank.” Will said, biting his lower lip.

“I'm _not_.” Yuuri chuckled, wondering only for a second if he looked truly grateful as he said that.

“Ah, that's- that's honestly _good_ I always thought he was trash.”

Yuuri laughed once more.

“Oh he is _worse_ than that. But that's not important, I'm glad to see you around.”

William nodded.

“I'm leaving today but maybe next time I'm in town we can have a coffee or something.”

“I'd love that.” Yuuri couldn’t stop smiling. “If I would've known you were in town I would've invited you to my wedding!” 

William looked at him with amazement.

“You're getting _married_! I'm so happy for you.” His smile was honest. “I hope you have a great evening then, and I wish you a lifetime of happiness.”

“Thank you, Will.” He kissed his cheek with affection. “Have a nice trip. I'll be waiting for your call.” He winked and Will shook his head, blushing.

“Sure.” They let go each other. “Send your husband my best wishes. He is very lucky.”

Yuri rolled his eyes.

“You've always been lovely.” Yuri laughed. “Now go, I don't want to entertain you any longer.”

“Bye, Yuuri.”

He only waved his hand in return.

It was so _weird_ to see an ex on his wedding day that Yuuri couldn’t help but laugh once he was completely out of the local. Somehow, it was like remembering the long way he had come since his college days when he didn’t worry about a thing in the world.

Now he had a kid, a fiancé and taxes to do and, _God_ , that was not even the worst part of all.

Yuuri sighed and turned around, blushing at Minako and Yuuko who screamed at him in Japanese about gorgeous, western men.

He only rolled his eyes.

“Shut up.” He said in English, sipping his drink as he sat down once more. “I am an _engaged_ man.”

He showed off his hand and Minako whistled, pretending to be the first time she saw the band on his finger.

Yuuko only kept laughing; face red as she watched her best friend flaunt all of his happiness in front of her.

It was such a good, _good_ day.

 

**_____________________**

 

“Vitya you look adorable!” Hiroko smiled and Victor turned on his feet.

“Do I?” 

“You _do_.” Yakov huffed happily.

Victor stared at his reflection on the mirror, analyzing carefully the dress black tailcoat suit in deep black. The pants were the same color on a matching fabric, rich but smooth to the touch. The peaked lapel tuxedo jacket went over the sturdy vest and the soft silk shirt underneath it, topped with a black simple bowtie and derby shoes in the same color.

“So you like it?” Victor turned around and gave the older man a know-it-all smile.

“I do.” He stepped up and gestured Victor to come down from the platform. “Although you're careless as ever.”

He muttered that before untying the bowtie and redoing it with simple movements of the hand. Now it was noticeable that it had been done wrong the first time now that this one it seemed perfect over his chest. It was cleaner and completely in line with his collarbones.

“ _Spasiba_.” Victor muttered, looking at Yakov like a small child before hugging him.

“You're choking me kid.” He snickered and returned the gesture as the Katsukis watched with a swelling heart.

Once Victor let him go, Victor reviewed the hem of the jacket wrists, the ones that had been too long a week ago when he first tried on the suit. Now they were perfect and Victor couldn't help but smile when he realized he felt ready for anything.

That's when Victor realized what would happen in a couple of hours.

He was getting _married_.

How crazy of him to think about it just _now_ , hours away from the main event when days ago he thought about it like an errand to run over during the week. It was such a simple thought, a mere idea, something not even palpable now that he had the suit already on but it _crushed_ Victor with the weight of its importance. He had to acknowledge it made him anxious, but never scared, to imagine himself standing at some altar with Yuuri at his side. He was going to be a married man in no time and even when he had been waiting for months and months, suddenly he couldn’t wait a single minute more. Instead of being panicked away by his realization, he was only fueled to the point where he could just take Yuuri to the city hall and get married _twice_ if it was in his way.

But the wait, the last hours of expectation, seemed so much more exciting.

He knew, deep in his heart, that the second he walked with Yuuri down the aisle, everything would be a million and a thousand times much, much _better_.

“You look very handsome, Victor.” Toshiya complimented him, pulling him out of his daydream. “Both you and my son are very lucky men.”

He _knew_. But being remembered did no harm at all.

“The _luckiest_.” He agreed.

They took the suit to the hotel later that day.

 

**_____________________**

 

Yuuri felt too nervous to eat and still he agreed to go on lunch with Yuri and Phichit a couple of hours before the ceremony began. He wondered how _they_ could still feel hungry after a morning of doing nothing but just that, even when the breakfast at his room had been so generous Yuuri feared he wouldn’t actually eat something at _his_ reception.

But that didn’t matter.

He had nothing but a lemonade and his friends went in for a full meal while they bickered about whose wedding was going to be better, rambling how this was going to set the bar for the two of them and maybe, just _maybe_ , Sara and Mila’s.

Yuuri couldn't do help himself but smile.

The banter, the laugh and the usual sarcasm felt like it was nothing else than the ordinary. It made Yuuri feel like it was just another day, one where he would go and pick up Kosuke from classes before dropping him at the ballet; one where he would go home to check some assignments and maybe fall asleep in the couch while trying to watch some old movie in the T.V. It was like _routine_ and even if the queasy, unusual feeling of bubbling and nervous excitement was there, he still had the opportunity to simply _pretend_ there was nothing different to this day. And he liked feeling just that way.

Yet, Yuuri _knew_ , he was hours away from being the happiest he's ever been.

Although with Victor, it seemed like every day was just that.

Before he could start daydreaming about his fiancé, like he _usually_ did, Yuri tugged at his sleeve and pulled him to the frame of his cellphone to take a quick selfies as Phichit rambled on about something. Yuuri is _positive_ he looks hideous on the picture but he didn’t care much about it after he saw it was only sent to Otabek.

“All I'm _saying_ is that you should have a forest wedding. I can totally see you wearing a flower crown.” Phichit mentioned, biting a celery stick.

“Like hell I'm dressing up like a dwarf.” Yurio barked.

Yuuri laughed and Phichit rolled his eyes.

“Not a dwarf, _no_.” He sipped his beer. “An elf. A fairy!” He giggled.

“Yeah right.” Yuri huffed. “It’s a wedding not a theme party.”

“But weddings _can_ have themes, though.” Yuuri joked and sipped his lemonade.

“Fuck off.” Yurio barked, laughing nonetheless as he finished his pasta with excitement.

“Beka called, he got our suits from the dry cleaner and now he’s on his way here.” He smiled at Yuri. “I’m only taking him for lunch before we head to the hotel. If that’s okay.”

The groom nodded.  

“Don't forget to drop at my room before six. I need you to be with me.” Yuuri reminded him and Yurio only rolled his eyes, shaking his head.

“I will _not_ forget it.” He sighed, reaching for one last breadstick.  

“I’ll call you just in case, Yura~” Phichit sing-sang and laughed as he got a _murderous_ look in response. Yuuri laughed too.

“I'm calling my man to get me the fuck out of here.” He took his phone again and started to furiously dial Beka’s name with half a piece of bread hanging from his lips.

“Don’t kill yourself on his bike, please? I need my bestman.” Yuuri joked as he looked over at his youngest friend.

 “Sure thing _Katsudon_.” He got up, phone in hand and opened his mouth to say something else before being cut by Phichit.

“It’s no problem if you _do_. I’m still here.” He pointed at himself and _beamed_ through his phrase.

Yurio squinted his eyes with _fury_ before swallowing the rest of his bread.

“You _wish_.”

Phichit wheezed as Yuuri snorted loudly, turning red as Yuri gave them a half-assed judgmental look and waved at his friends as he made his way out of the restaurant once he left his part of the bill.

Yuuri saw him part, watching him get on Otabek’s bike moments later before they disappeared into the streets.

He couldn’t help but _wonder_ , truly, how _their_ wedding will be like. They were young, gorgeous and without much responsibilities in the world, they had been engaged for a while and, somehow, Yuuri could already see his best friend in white as he walked down the aisle. It was a _sight_ but, for some reason, in the end, it worried him as he kept thinking of his own. Happening in a couple of _hours_ after months and months of waiting and planning.

Would it be fine? Would _he_ look fine? Would Victor be happy? And Kosuke? He started panicking from his thoughts, going over the flower list and the color palette his mom helped him chose. He worried over the centerpieces, the color of the tablecloth and the lightning of the dancing floor, the music playlist and even the goddamned ivy arch he, god knows why, _had_ to have on the aisle. His heart was beating quickly, out of its normal pace; his hands got sweaty and suddenly he zoned out of his place in the restaurant. He ended up staring at his lemonade glass and breathed sharply once he started to picture the reception, the way the venue would look, the altar and his family at the feet of it. Was he going to look fat once more? Would people make fun of him? What were they going to _say_? It was his _second_ marriage and the first one ended up _catastrophically_ and he-

 “Yuuri!” He was pulled back into reality by Phichit’s hand squeezing his, grounding him with the coldness of it. Probably from gripping the beer bottle.

Yuuri shook his head, worry still bubbling heady and hot in his brain.

“Yeah?” It wasn’t until he spoke he realized he was _not_ breathing.  

“Here.” His friend handed him his drink and coaxed him into taking it to his lips, helping him ease the ball on his throat as he started to exaggerate his breathing for Yuuri to mimic it. “It’s fine. You’re fine.”

Yuuri nodded, drinking slowly before copying his friend’s actions.

“I thought you seemed nervous but you were totally having a breakdown.” Phichit said, sipping the last remains of his own bottle. “You know everything’s going to be fine. Right?”

He only nodded.

“How _convincing_.” His friend snickered and shook his head before throwing him a piece of carrot. “I need you to say it!”

Yuuri bit his lip and threw the tiny veggie at him once more.

“Everything _will_ be okay.” He affirmed. Maybe it was half-heartfelt  but it did wonders to his fear. Somehow voicing it overpowered his anxiety in that moment.

“That’s the spirit!” Phichit finished eating and they called the waiter. “I need you to be at your room in half an hour so I say, let’s walk to it. Maybe that’ll relax you.”

“Okay.” Yuuri accepted, even if he still felt uneasy.

“Want me to call Victor?”

 _Victor_.

“Yes.” He said, even if his tone was a bit desperate.

Victor would understand and calm him, in the end. He hoped so, at least, for he was the only one he could trust right now with all this _pressure_ he was feeling.

“Sure thing!” Phichit thanked the waiter ho stopped by in that moment, looking briefly at the bill before slipping in his credit card and writing the generous tip amount on the bill. Then he pulled his phone and started calling Victor once the waiter came and went once more.

Yuuri watched him almost fearful, calculating his friend’s movements until he heard him speak once more.

“Victor!” He sang. “Hope you’re doing _fine_ because a certain someone _is not_ and could totally use a piece of mind from his boy toy to calm him _the_ _hell_ down.”

And with _that_ he shoved his phone into Yuuri’s face and suddenly found himself way too busy with the dessert menu he definitely didn’t need.

“Solnyshko, _what’s wrong_?” His voice was suddenly so, _so_ calming and Yuuri couldn’t even thank the gods above enough for _him_ , for _this_.

“Ahhh…” Yuuri struggled to find the words though. “I don’t know I started thinking about the ceremony and I guess I got nervous?” He didn’t sound precisely sure.

“ _Please don’t tell me you’re having second thoughts, I spent all my morning boasting about how I was going to get married_ …” His tone was light enough to let Yuuri know he didn’t mean much of it.

“No! Never!” He cleared his throat as he got up after Phichit, making their way out of the restaurant. “It’s just… what if it’s not _good_ enough?”

Victor clicked his tongue on the other side of the line as Yuuri and his friend started making his way to the hotel.

“ _It_ will be _perfect_.” He assured him. “ _It’s_ us, _getting married… How can it get better_?”

Yuuri smiled.

“You’re so _cheesy_.” He scrunched up his nose, the action brought him the memories of the weekend and laughed about it for a second.

“ _What’s so funny now_ , Zolotse?”

Yuuri grinned.

“I ran into William today.” He said, his tone not as flat as he intended to have it.

“ _The_ _lap dance guy_?! _That lucky bastard._ ” Victor gasped dramatically after that. “ _Oh, oh god- So you_ are _having second thoughts_.”

The other man laughed, somehow all of the steam he had bottled up blowing off on one big cloud of relief.

“No, _Vitenka_. I’m not having second thoughts. I told him I was getting married.” He breathed in. “Because I _am_ marrying the most handsome, caring and lovely man in this life.”

He heard a huffed laughter on the other side of the line.

“ _See? There’s nothing to worry about, love. That’s all you have to remember, right there_.”

“Huh?”

“ _We’re getting_ married, _love. And that should be more than enough for the two of us because we’ll be joining our lives in front of those who we care about and it will be just fine. Won’t it?”_

Yuuri nodded before smiling in agreement as he and Phichit crossed the avenue on their way to the hotel. His fiancé, as usual, was right.

“Yes.” Now it sounded so much more sure than it had when his friend asked him before. “It will be fine. It will be good, right?”

“ _Uhuh_.” Victor laughed. “ _It’s the happiest day of my life, and all because of you, that should be enough to make all this worth it. At least I think so_.”

Yuuri pictured his soon-to-be-husband lying in bed, wearing an hotel robe and smiling to himself as he played with the charger cord of his cellphone like some excited high school boy before the first date with his long time crush. The flush on his cheeks and the heart beating so quickly it could rip through his chest anytime soon… And all because of _Yuuri_ and no one else.

So he decided to leave his fear on that street right now, he was going to have the best wedding in the world and no one would be able to tell him the contrary. He was marrying Victor Nikiforov, the strongest, most lovely and kindest man in this world. He was the one to share his life with him from now one and it was so _ridiculous_ that no one ever tried to so because, what the _fuck_ , he was perfect and Yuuri was just so fortunate to be the one making him _this_ excited over their wedding. Over the ceremony that would bond them for the rest of their existence, if God allowed them.

“I’ve missed you.” He said after a minute of silence. “I just- God, I wish I could hug you right now.” He admitted.

“ _Don’t say things like that or I’m running to your bedroom and crush you into the bed, huh_.”

Yuuri blushed. Maybe he didn’t mean it _that_ way but Victor’s voice just made everything so suggestive out of nothing.

“I wouldn’t mind but it was you who said we wouldn’t meet until it was time for the ceremony.” He reminded him, instead. Biting his lip as he pictured his fiancé’s reaction.

“ _You’re so mean_ Yurishka.” His voice dropped an octave and Yuuri shivered, _trembling_ from the mere sound of it as he kept walking over the street. “ _I hope you’re better now because now I’m getting all bothered without you here_.”

“Funny how it was _me_ who needed _you_.” Yuuri mocked him and Victor laughed deeply on the other side of the line, the noise rumbling through the younger’s skin, egging his way until Yuuri felt every last of his worry evaporate into ease and his anxiety being eaten by the urgent want of seeing Victor in that very moment.

Instead, he only rolled his eyes.

“Keep in until tonight.”  He proceeded. “You know, our newly-weds night…” He purred unconsciously, hearing a low groan in return from the other side of the line.

“ _Get it_ , Yuuri.” Phichit suddenly added by his side after being perfectly silent the whole call. He only laughed and ignored his friend like ha had being doing since he first heard Victor’s voice.

“ _I’m glad you’re fine now because I’m hanging up on you_.” Victor admitted. “ _Otherwise I will end up doing something stupid and Kosuke is arriving any minute now._ ”

Yuuri laughed loudly.

“Take care of our son.” He said.

“ _Always, my life_.” Victor blew a kiss to the mic, like used to. “ _Love you_. _See you in a while, okay_?”

“Can’t wait. I love you more.” And with that, he hung up and handed the phone over to Phichit before sighing to himself, smiling as he forgot everything that happened inside the restaurant the second Yurio left.

“You better?” Phichit asked with a knowing smile.

Yuuri could only look at him thankfully, he was so grateful to be surrounded all the time by such amazing people.  There was no way in this world he could be doing al of this alone.

“Yeah.” He hugged his friend from one side, pressing him firmly against his side. “Let’s just get me married already.”

Phichit laughed so loudly a couple of people passing by stared them down.

“Hell yeah.”

 

**_____________________**

 

Kosuke watched Victor coming out of Chris’ bathroom with half a suit on.

“You look great, _Papa_!” He cheered, jumping on the bed to reach for his father’s arms.

“Thank you!” Victor smiled, kissing the top of Ko’s head as Victor snapped a quick photo of them before reaching for his best friend.

“Lucky you this man is not wearing his shirt yet.” He looked at the undergarment tucked inside his pants. “I’m not letting _anything_ get near that silk before the ceremony.”

Kosuke huffed, rolling his eyes before kissing his dad’s cheek once more.

“You look like a _ballet_ prince.” He told him excitedly, nuzzling his face against his neck. “Otōsan is going to be so happy!”

Victor certainly hoped he would be.

“That’s the only thing I want tonight.” He out his son down and squatted in front of him. “You’re getting ready with your grandpas, right?”

He nodded.

“Mari got me a traditional dress for tonight and _Haha_ will be the one tying it up.” Ko mentioned excitedly.

“Is it complicated to get on?” Chris asked from his spot on the sidelines.

“Kind of.” Kosuke scrunched up his nose. “It’s a lot of fabric, almost a one-piece cloth so it can be messy while tying it.”

“I see.” Christophe looked down at him and sighed. “Well, get comfortable before your uncle comes for you so Hiroko can get you all handsome for the wedding.”

“I _am_ handsome already.” Ko smacked a pose and laughed vividly before looking at his Papa with expectant eyes.

“He is your child, after all.” Chris laughed loudly and the Russian rolled his eyes without hiding his pride. “I know you are, Kosuke.” Then he turned at the youngest. “But I bet you will look beyond beautiful on this special dress.”

He sighed, still watching his father.

“I _have_ to. It’s our special day!” Victor snickered and got him up on his arms again. He was getting far to big, he knew, and he wanted to hold him like this as much as he could.”Isn’t it, Papa?”

Victor nodded, still smiling.

“It is, _Detka._ ” He caressed his face. “Are you excited?”

“ _Hai_!” Ko punched the air with a closed fist. “I talked about this _all_ school year with my friends and at ballet class. I’ve been waiting! You saw the countdown on the fridge…”

“A countdown?” Chris snorted and Victor laughed loudly.

“As soon as we had a date he made a paper calendar.” He looked adoringly at his son. “He was, by far, the most hyped up for tonight…”

“I can’t wait to see _Otōsan_ in white!” He squirmed, laughing still. “He will look so pretty…”

Victor stared at his son’s dreamy face, acknowledging his fiancé _will_ look pretty in white. Stunning, in fact. And he knew it even if he didn’t have had the pleasure of peeking on what Yuuri chose for the ceremony. He was very fashionable on his own so Victor knew he wouldn’t be disappointed. Yet, after so many days and nights wondering how they would look walking down the aisle, he couldn’t help but go over his fantasy one more time as he pictured his lover by his side already.

And Victor _saw_ him.

In white, in red or in black just like him. He saw him with glasses and without them, in a suit or in a tuxedo, wearing only a blazer over jeans and even on one of his loved oversized sweatshirts as he wobbled, ran and paced down the aisle. He saw him with a flower bouquet, without it, holding Makkachin’s leash or Kosuke’s hand. _Victor’s_ hand. He saw him on any way possible, imagining on a thousand million different scenarios and every damn time he looked lovely. Gorgeous, ready, happy, _perfect_.

Victor breathed out heavily.

“He will, won’t he?” He closed his eyes and shook his head. He was seconds away from seeing it, and he was beyond himself when it came to expectations.

Kosuke nodded.

“You just wait.” He hugged his father one last time and ran to the door. Someone had called to it, apparently, as he lost himself in thought once more and Victor barely got the opportunity to wave at Mari’s husband before the door closed behind his smiling son.

“So this is finally happening.” Chris handed him the silk shirt.

“Finally.” Victor agreed as he got it on, feeling the soft material brush over his shoulders as he buttoned it up.

“I can’t believe this man, this _family_ man is the same dramatic little Vitya who wrote secret love letters in college.” Christophe teased.

“Well, good thing everyone thought I was too weird. Too _queer_.” He snickered. “Most of my college crushes are lame, old men with divorces and sons behind them that lost the opportunities of their lives.” And Victor _didn’t_ hold back any of this as he spoke.

Chris’ mouth gaped but he was quickly cut by Victor.

“And Yuuri _has_ a divorce and a son behind him but I benefit from the first and love the latter so in the end I win. As I always do.” He winked at his friend and tucked his shirt. “I do not let the opportunities in my life go to waste, y’know?”

Christophe couldn’t even argue without him.

“I know.” He helped the groom with the suspenders he would set over his shoulders. “But that’s just what makes me so proud of you. This is the life you always wanted, I know it...”

Victor rose his face and stared at his friend, bemused look on his sharp features while he tilted his head.

“The dog, the son and the beautiful, beautiful husband with a nine to five job… Most of us waste our lives running away from just that and you’ve found your world and happiness on it. And I couldn’t feel more grateful for it.” Then he hugged him before whispering. “This is all you’ve ever deserved. Promise me you’ll remember it.”

After a few startled seconds, Victor nodded and hugged his friend tightly, too.

“As if I could forget it…”

 

**_____________________**

 

Yurio knocked on Yuuri’s door half an hour before six, knuckles banging the wooden surface until a very excited-looking Japanese man pulled him in.

“Do I look _fat_ in this?” He breathed out hurriedly as soon as Yuri stepped in, lifting his light kimono to press his hands over the material of his pearl white trousers.

He laughed out. _Loudly_.

“It’s not funny, Yurio!” He whined, turning around with his hands trying to cover up his face in embarrassment.

“It’s- It’s just that-“ He laughed just a bit more, breathing deeply before being able to talk once more. “You asked me the same question on your first date with that _idiot_.” He sighed.

Yuuri blushed, looking over his shoulder to the mirror while he tried to fight that little face over his lips.

“I… I did.” He admitted. “On FaceTime.”

Yurio nodded.

“And just like _that_ day, you happen to look beautiful.” He reassured him. “You ass will look fantastic on any-“

Yuuri, still flustered, snapped his hand over his best friend’s mouth with a silent shriek. He was laughing, now, but he still looked bothered over his latest ‘bridal worry’. It was understandable, but at least Yuri was there to calm him down and repeat him, as much as it was necessary, that everything was just fine. He didn’t come by only to help him get into some fancy suit, he was there to push Yuuri through the hardest moments before the happiest day of his life. He was there to do the tough work.

But it would be fine, in the end.

He walked away from the older man’s hand and smiled crookedly at him.

“Phichit told me about your little attack at the restaurant?” Yuuri nodded. “Ah, I hope we can get through the last hour with none of that happening.” He sighed.

“I’m sorry…” His friend mumbled.

“Shut up.” Was the blonde’s response, rolling his eyes and pulling his friend into a sharp, short and tight hug. “You don’t have to ever apologize. I’m here for anything. I’ve always been.”

As soon as Yuuri nodded, noticeably much more relaxed, his friend parted from him and pulled a tiny box from his coat to show it to him.

“Aw, Yurio~” He cooed. “That’s too sweet but I’m already getting married. Today.”

“Dumbass.” The taller spat. “It’s my own wedding gift. None of that Altin-Plisetsky shit.” He took such pride on those words that Yuuri’s smile was replaced with a careful but suspicious expression that was erased as soon as he opened the velvet box.

Inside, there were a couple of cufflinks in luscious pale, pink gold with a “V.N” engraved on the left one and a “K.K.” on the other one. They had the smallest diamond heart ever underneath the signals of his son and future husband, as the back of it had that day’s date written in simple letters. It was small, touching, but intimate on a way he and only Yuri would know unless he showed the world about it.

And he _would_.

But not that day.

“They’re wonderful.” He whispered, looking up at his friend who had the most self-satisfied smirk ever plastered on his face.

“I know.” He brushed a wild strand of hair behind his ear. “You and Victor, I swear to God, are the corniest couple in the universe and I just felt like giving you something to match his dumb _kanji_ necklace.”

He was blushing as he said this, but for once the groom decided not to bother him at all.

He only stepped into his space once more to hug him, kissing his face briefly.

“I will treasure this, believe me.” He sighed. “Thank you so, so much…”

“Yeah.” Yurio’s voice was suddenly strained. “I have to be a good best man, don’t I?”

Yuuri let him go and grinned widely.

“You already are.”

After that, Yurio helped Yuuri to slightly ruffle his hair, creating the softest and almost imperceptible waves ever that would frame the groom´s face adoringly. They spoke about nothing in particular once Yuuri had his lips glossed and his face shining with highlighter and mascara on his lashes to outline his pinky lids subtly. He looked downright _breathtaking_ as he smiled widely at Yurio when he cracked joke about celebrating Victor’s funeral on the same day he was supposed to get married after seeing him and Yuri just knew his job had been done correctly.

Then, Yuuri got his shirt on before the white suspenders and the perfectly fitted suit jacket. He was blushing as much as the flower stuck on his lapel when Yuri added it before the bowtie. He was giddy and light when he twirled on his feet with his best friend and drank his last glass of water before admiring his image for five minutes straight on the mirror.

“You are amazing, Yuri.” He whispered when his friend stood behind him, towering with a pleased grin as he scanned his friend’s face on the reflection.

“I know.” He huffed, jokingly before facing Yuuri once more. “But you’re even more. This is your day and I want you to enjoy it like you could die tonight.”

Yuuri nodded.

“I will.” He swore, almost. “I’m so thankful you’re here.” He whispered.

Yuri felt like he could _cry_ if he dared to, but he was not going to ruin his own perfectly applied makeup. Yet.

“I’m glad you chose me.” He tilted his face. “I wouldn’t let you share this with anyone else. Now, let’s just do this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm a couple of weeks away from finishing this term so y'all better pray for my bitch ass bc you can BET I'm getting it whooped by finals. That's why the next chapter will take a moment to make it here but, HEY! I have a very crazy thing going on for ya' to read while waiting. If complex emotions (and plot), emotional baggage (angst) and love triangles are your shit, check out 'love lies' on my profile. I still got you, don't sweat it. 
> 
> That's it for now, see you around and as always all my love to you~ ♡ ♡ I've missed you! Don't forget to drop ya' kudos and tell me how you felt tis thing on the comments. 
> 
> sunchild xx


	2. Carnation.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carnations are associated with luck, love and gratitude. It depends on its colors, but they still represent admiration, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know. Have this dialogue monster birthed from my own desire to host a wedding.  
> I know I've been away, I'm sorry I've just been terribly off.  
> Hope you still like and enjoy this, as always pardon any mistakes and errors you will surely find in this chapter.  
> Thanks for reading!! ～ ♡ Don't forget to drop your kudos and comments xx

Victor stood at the far end of the hallway behind the garden of the hotel, where the reception and the ceremony of his wedding would be held in less than an hour.

 _His wedding_ was quite a statement already and he couldn’t be more excited about it.

Yuuri was just finishing the last details he had to run through with his parents and Yurio, as Phichit said when he saw him minutes ago. Victor, himself, was all set and done in waiting as Yakov barked something at Otabek near the altar; the dancer looked somewhat ashamed but still held a bashful smile. Yuuko’s girls were admiring the flower arch and Takeshi snapped several pictures of them with the assistance of a very excited Phichit. Everyone was buzzing with emotion and happiness, but the groom was no stranger to it at all.

Victor watched the people come and go, with Chris’ help and Yakov’s unnecessary mean comments on the background; he had been waiting for several minutes for the time to pass as he counted down the seconds for the beginning of the wedding. Victor was alone, breathing deeply and as he watched the seats by the side of the aisle being filled with their guests, friends and family with every passing moment.

He stared at the garden, the scenery bringing out a soft haze that glazed the picture with soft strokes of blush and peach around the seats and the guests. It looked _magical_ and Victor had to acknowledge his husband had done an exceptional work on bringing their fairy tale-like wedding to life.

Yuuri had personally picked the theme of the wedding, which was _flowers_ and light at dusk, while Victor got in charge of the food and music as well as the logistics with help from Mila. It seemed everything was fine in the end, the soft colors of the environment creating a calm but romantic atmosphere in which Victor swam through the windows of the hallway as he waited.

Staring at the aisle, Victor wondered how come he never thought of a wedding _before_ he had met Yuuri. It was true that he used to date a lot in the past and that before he met his husband to be he was seeing a couple of guys who were not interesting enough to hook Victor onto something a bit more serious than lazy nights and loose dinners every now and then. He _never_ hopped to be one who would spend hours and hours in the night writing a thousand drafts for his vows, reading even more sappy romance novels that now featured weddings to steal the corniest ideas and walking down the street in search for the perfect wedding band. He had never, _ever_ , been that type of guy.

Once again, it was all _before_ his life changed for good.

Now he found himself wanting to spend every waking moment of the rest of his life by that wonderful man’s side, and this whole show of a wedding they were making was just the beginning of it all.

Victor smiled, watching the triplets play around the altar with Phichit looking after them. The burlap carpet that ran on the aisle had loose blush and salmon petals along with rice and fairy lights that tingled slowly as the people walked past them to get a seat at the cushioned benches. Victor saw Mari, Haruki and their children take their seats at the chairs on the second row with Minako, Yuuko and Takeshi. They were all beautifully dressed, the girls looking as beautiful as their mothers in their colored dresses. Minako was wearing a very formal looking kimono in some kind of faded peach with soft gray patterns and a striking coral band around her waist. Her hair was up on a intricate bun and the guests stared at her in complete awe. Victor thought she was the only one who would wear some kind of conservative attire but when the Katsuki’s took place, Kosuke between them, he found himself being surprised at the formal wear they all had. Ko, for starters, looked gorgeous on his own dress. His son had been growing lately, much to _his_ pleasure, and now looked elegant and all grown up on his pale pink _haori_.

Victor smiled hugely.

“You have no idea the scolding he got from my mom to get his little butt into that.”

The Russian was pulled back into reality by Yuuri’s soft voice.

And, _oh god_ , he could fall in love all over again right then and there.

“How in the _world_ …” He breathed out, heavily as he watched his fiancé stare at him with lowered eyes through his lashes. “You look- this is… _You_ are _precious_.”

He seemed to blush instantly, looking away for a second before smiling blindingly a Victor.

“Thank you.”

Victor took his hand and turned him around, watching Yuuri in his classy wedding suit in tender white. The fabric was plain, like the bowtie in the same color over the black satin shirt. He had a single, small and breathtaking twig of cherry blossoms over his breast pocket and another, just as pretty, on his hand.

“Here.” He took out a golden safety pin from his pocket and pinned it to the same place Yuuri had it on his own chest. Victor watched him with devotion as he did so and took his lover’s hands once he was done.

“I can’t believe I’m marrying you.” He admitted.

Yuuri stood on the tiptoes of his nice loafers and kissed Victor on the cheek, softly.

“Well, _believe it_. We have to walk down the aisle in five minutes.”

He shook his head.

“Why am I so _fucking_ excited?”

Yuuri threw his head back, laughing tenderly and nodding as he rested his forehead over Victor’s unsteady heart.

“You’re lucky Kosuke’s not here to call you out on that mouth of yours.” They shared a happy sigh and stayed in silence, not wanting to say anything else as the seconds ran out and they stood there, waiting patiently.

Victor pressed Yuuri, his future husband, against his body and let out a heavy breath of mere exhilaration. He _almost_ couldn’t breathe. Victor was _stupid_ happy in that moment, with his whole world between his arms and his eyes closed as he kept waiting like he had been doing for a long, long time.

For all that he cared, the past was beyond him and nothing would ever matter once he was finally married to this man right here. He would, undoubtedly, born _again_ when the officiant gave them their blessing and the guests clapped their hands off when they kissed each other like they _never_ had. He was so, so thrilled to finally be Yuuri’s, in front of the law and a god he used to doubt of until they granted him the opportunity of loving Yuuri and Kosuke, of being part of that one family that made every struggle he ever went through his life worth more than all of the gold and diamonds in the world.

Victor wanted everything to happen, to be over with and at the same time he wished, _he_ _prayed_ , for all of this to last forever.

Yuuri in his beautiful suit, Kosuke on his traditional dress and the lights of the venue sparkling slowly and lazy like they were part of some hazy dream, made up for the perfect picture that would die _only_ with Victor.

He wanted the sun to never set, so it could shine and warm them forever even if it was dimmed in the distance, cut in half by the horizon and the clouds that seemed to stay _there_ with the threat of rain in the bolting roar of thunder.

Victor wished they could stay like this forever, and ever.

“Oi, you suckers, we’re _waiting_!”

Yurio broke the spell down, making Yuuri laugh loudly as they broke apart and Victor rolled his eyes as he saw his fiancé walking towards his blonde friend.

“We’re ready.” He assured them and Yurio, bless his soul, nodded that braided head of his and walked through the gate towards the aisle. Once his gray-clad frame disappeared from the hallway, Victor reached for Yuuri and bowed at him. _Reverently_.

“The rest of my life will not be enough to thank you and love you enough for what you’ve done for me. All I wish is to make you happy from now on, and now that you’ve allowed me to do so I swear I will never break this promise in our time together.” He lifted himself up and Yuuri kissed his naked ring finger, then the back of his hand and lastly the inside of his wrist before Victor cupped his cheek with that same hand.

“You already did everything you ever had to do.” Yuuri whispered as the music started in the garden. “And I hope I have done it, too.”

Victor only smiled.

“Let’s get married.”

 

**_____________________**

 

“Good evening everybody. Welcome to the wedding of Victor and Yuuri. All of you look wonderful; thank you for being with us today. It is my highest honor to be here with you, as well.”

The officiant spoke with a soft but steady voice through the mic, her dark skin shone brightly under her apricot tuxedo and the golden band over her short hair gleamed like the lights above her.

“My name is Adele and I am a State Wedding Officiant, I will be officiating this beautiful union. Before we begin, please turn the volume of your phones up as high as possible, so that when somebody gets a phone call during the ceremony we all know whom to glare disgustingly at. Alternatively, please silence your devices. The ceremony is about to begin.”

The laughter helped to loosen up the guests who were delighted to listen to the cello music float through the air, casting a spell that had everyone in a trance of patience and expectation while Yuuri and Victor appeared through the glass gate, hand in hand, with the most blissful smiles they ever wore on their lips.

“Please rise to meet our happy couple.” Adele said, smiling too as everyone stood up.

Walking slowly but surely, the pair made it to the altar where she was, Yuri and Yakov on each of her sides as the music faded softly into the air. Disappearing once when Yuuri and Victor stood proudly together in front of the officiant, the guests took their seats again.

Squeezing each other’s hands, they allowed Adele to guide the ceremony with all of her grace and elegance, the touch of her candid words and the softly spoken praise towards love and their union. They stared at her, the expanse of the garden beyond the altar and the flower arch over it with awed eyes as the ceremony passed by. They felt so calm, so ready and at the same time so _eager_ to get on with the ceremony it was simply endearing.

Victor wanted a reading of a Russian love poem in the ceremony, which seemed fitting to their own love story, to make up for the absence of ‘lectures’ during the ceremony. Adele read it with a special tone of magic and respect, her words fluttering as she recited the piece perfectly. Once she did a wonderful job at sharing the poem’s feeling, she talked to the audience once more.   

The guests seemed _enchanted_ already.

“One can find this little poem perfectly fitting, for its verses and lines seem to perfectly articulate both Victor and Yuuri.”

The grooms looked at each other adoringly, nodding to themselves as Adele kept speaking.

“But why is this a _mirror_? Like Victor said, you may ask. Well, I wondered the same so I invite Yuri Plisetsky, Yuuri’s bestman, to answer this for us.

Yuuri, smiling with surprise on all of his features, watched Adele step aside and let the mic to Yurio.

The younger Russian mumbled something to himself and stepped forward from his seat. Emerald eyes shinning with determination.

He pulled a little envelope from the inside of his blazer and cleared his throat. By the flicker of his orbs, Yuuri could tell he was looking at Otabek for one second before speaking. He sighed deeply and started speaking.

“I met Yuuri in high school. Ever since then I didn’t think much more of this man besides the fact that I see him as the greatest one to ever walk into my life. Sorry Beka.” He looked apologetically, and shyly, to his own fiancé. He only winked at him.

The guests laughed and Yuuri turned to look endearingly at Otabek, too. Then Yurio continued.

“He is not only my best friend, but a brother to me, and when I found out he was seeing Victor all I could do is pray for this _douche_ to take care of my friend.” Everyone laughed, even Victor who snickered at that last comment. “I always knew Yuuri deserved the best, and often I would fight him for his own misses through his life where he slipped past what he should have. Past what he deserved.” He sighed and tried not to look accusatory when he stared at Yuri.

It’s safe to say, he failed.

“But then, he met Victor. Like in the poem, Yuuri loved Victor freely and bravely after a hurricane of heartbreak and sadness. He didn’t kept his feelings on a leash and, instead, allowed them to blossom and flourish. Now we’re here to pick up the flowers.”

Absentmindedly, Victor stroked his cherry blossom twig and smiled tenderly to himself.

“I must admit it surprised me that it was Victor, after few months, who accomplished that one mission we all had carrying with us for years: Help Yuuri know himself past his doubts and fears. Help Yuuri to be who he really is.”

Yuuri didn’t need a second more to look up to Victor, now that they were seated at their bench in front of the altar and were hand in hand as they listened to his best man. Yuuri squeezed Victor’s hand and he raised them both to kiss it. Yuuri breathed and leaned over his lover.

“Now Yuuri’s getting married to the only person I consider, to much of my own dismay, worthy of this incredible man and his lovely, adorable son. Never have I _ever_ dreamed of that being possible. And I couldn’t be happier that it happened. They deserve each other, truly.”

Everyone was dead silent as Yuri’s tears fell quietly and unannounced, the first falling from his face as he stared into the sky to gather himself up.

“It a- It _amazes_ me how this two, being the most normal humans in this world have found a love so unique and strong it makes it uncommon to the rest of the world. It’s inspiring and uplifting, how they used that same hurricane, a thunderstorm, to bring a garden to life where flowers will continue to bloom for the rest of their lives.” His red eyes turned to Otabek once more. “And, if I ever get to be _half_ as happy and in love as they are, I will consider myself the _luckiest_ person in the world.”

He stepped aside, returning to his place as Adele walked to the microphone once more.

There was soft applause directed to Yurio as he wiped his tears with the sleeve of his suit, ignoring the gesture once Adele spoke once more.

“Now that Yuri has made us the honor of telling us more about our celebrated couple,” Adele smiled. “We shall continue.”

She said something else, but Victor had a hard time following her as he looked over at Yuri and thanked him with the deepest of the stares he could convey. He felt warm and proud of the younger one, and he wanted to tell him so but for now his eyes had to do.

Yuri only nodded in return, before he turned to Yakov and smiled tenderly at the older man who looked enchanted.  

The three of them, being sited down suddenly shared one common _feeling_ of happiness at being together that day. They were _grateful_ for each other.

“One doesn’t even have to look for love, we always come to find it when the time is right. Even when we think of it as impossible, as hard or unobtainable. If we are already facing it, the best is to reach out and never let go. For we already _have_ it.” Adele gestured at the seated couple. “Grooms, please stand up and hold each other’s hands for the vow exchange.” 

Yuuri and Victor did as they were told, looking dreamily into each other’s eyes as the cello music started once more, softer this time in the distance.

“I have been asked by the couple to read the following modified excerpt of the catholic bible, Corinthians 13:4-8, in the ceremony.” Adele pulled out her cellphone, where she had the verse, and spoke once more. “Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast. It does not dishonor others, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, and always perseveres. Love never fails.” She turned off her phone and looked at the grooms. “Yuuri?”

He nodded, sighing as he stared into Victor’s eyes and clutched into the mic with one hand.

He still remembered the first time he got lost in them, in the arctic blue that seemed so cold that but held so much warmth…

Yuuri still felt like it was his first time looking at them.  

“Victor, you have been patient and kind. You’re not envious and you show pride in our relationship, in our family. I asked you to marry me because you are selfless, calm and forgiving, because you loved me and Kosuke. Through our rights and wrongs, protecting and trusting us, you made me the happiest version of myself I could ever be. And you did just the same for Kosuke, who has found a place in your immense heart as have I.”

He stared down at their tied hands and pressed them together as he spoke.

“Today, I make my vows keeping all this in mind as I _swear_ to you I will make _everything_ in my power to love you and hold you forever, to keep you safe and show you the best of the ways to walk through this life with us by your side. You already have my heart, but right now I ask you to keep it for I know you’ll do much better in caring for it than I _ever_ could. And, in return, I swear to be your lover, light and comfort. I will be your ally, model and partner. My promises will never falter and all I say now, will last forever.” His voice broke, like there was holding something back.

But Victor, always reassuring and supportive _Victor_ , slid his thumb over his knuckles and held him until he was ready to speak again.

Now that his face was slightly tear-stained, he looked down for one last time before his copper orbs returned to his lover’s face. He sighed and nodded, _thankfully_.

“You have blessed me with the opportunity to be your husband I will seize it being _everything_ you want me to be, _anything_ you need me to be, besides yours for eternity.”

Victor smiled down at him, his towering frame suddenly seeming smaller than Yuuri’s as he approached him and hugged his fiancé through his little tears of joy. Seconds before, Adele spoke once more.

“Victor?”

He nodded, letting go of Yuuri as he fetched his little speech from his pants.

“I don’t even know how he memorized all of that.” He said to get rid of the ball in his throat, pulling more laughter from the guests as he took the microphone.

“I, unlike someone I know, have been practicing.” Yuuri teased.

“Yeah, right.” Victor shot back before unfolding his paper.

The words were there, he knew them, and still Victor felt too nervous to speak them into the world that was watching them now.

But Yuuri was right; he was so, _so proud_ of him and Kosuke he _had_ to say his vows as loudly as he could. So he _did_.

“In all my life, I have found myself to be a lonely man, and I thought that was fine. Until I met _you_. I discovered the world’s patience and kindness in you, and like our love you are incredibly strong, _rock steady_ and purely sacrificial. I hope to be as half as wonderful as you are, because all you’ve said _I_ am, is exactly what _you_ are, and what _you’ve_ turned me into.” He breathed in and looked away from his paper to look at his lover. “Yuuri.”

He called him to look up at him, and once they locked eyes Victor could keep speaking. His words already burnt into his tongue for him to speak.

“This day is the happiest of my life, and for all this that you’ve given me, i swear to return it in patience, understanding and companionship for all of our lives. I promise faithfulness and love, respect and attentiveness. For I will be there in the triumphs, and love you all the more for the failures. This vows I pronounce today happen to be the most important thing I’ve said in my life, because they are the promises I have to keep every day from now on. _For you._ ”

Yuuri sniffed, fighting against the tears as he whispered.

“Why are you making this so _hard_?” He asked, delighted nonetheless.

Victor only smiled widely.

“Because you _are_ all of it, and I wish nothing but to be your mirror, I swear to be the best man I can ever be, the best husband I know I am and the greatest father of all…” He turned on his heels and looked for Kosuke. “Ko, come over.”

The kid looked confusing, pointing at himself with wide eyes. Victor nodded and Hiroko laughed when Toshiya pushed the kid from his chair.

Kosuke almost stumbled with his _haori_ and presented himself to his parents.

“Long ago, I told you I chose you and _Otōsan_ ; then you surprised me by choosing me, too. Ever since that day you have put me through one of the toughest tests of my life: being a _parent_.”

Victor squatted so he could look Ko, whose big smile had disappeared, into his eyes. They shared a second of silence before Victor smiled at him.

“But it had showed me a greater kind of love and gratitude; it had showed me things I thought I would _never_ know. And you brought me so much joy ever since then, that the highest honor I have received in my life is to call you _my son_.”

Kosuke, no matter how much he had tried, _of course_ started crying.

“So I make these vows to you, too.”

“Pa- _Papa_ …” He whined, tears falling unashamedly.

“I may have not been from the start, but I wish to create a new one from this day forward; and I promise to never let you go now that we can call each other our own. I will always be here, to help you and love you, being fair and honest as loving and caring I will be. I promise to be the best I can be for Otōsan and you…”

Kosuke suddenly sobbed so loudly Victor launched himself at his son and held him in place with worry. Then the kid tried to laugh through his tears and his father breathed out in relief.

Then he continued.

“I promise to support you and encourage you, to lend you all my strength and bravery anytime you need it, as well as my confidence. For I know you give me yours.” Ko nodded against his shoulder. “I promise that even if we fight or butt heads, for we are both strong-willed and stubborn, I will _always_ forgive you and do my best to understand you. We will grow together and there is nothing I want more.”

Kosuke brawled loudly and hugged Victor even stronger in a _second_.

Yuuri was behind them, pressing his hands against his mouth as he stared at the scene beneath him.

“I will love you and care for you _forever_ , and I swear on Yuuri, the love of my _life_ , that I will make you proud.”

Kosuke sniffed and looked up at Victor, kissing his cheek as he whispered a thank you and Victor slipped a little blue velvet sack from his pocket.

“Kosuke.” Yuuri’s voice was estranged when he asked for his son, making him turn around. “Here, _Taiyō_.”

He walked to his father, still crying, as Victor unclasped the little, delicate necklace with a sun charm and a little circle that read ‘ _forever_ ’ to place it on Kosuke’s neck.

“You’ll grow into it.” Yuuri kissed the top of his son’s head and he nodded before the three hugged briefly, hearing more claps when Adele asked for the rings.

Minako walked by with a little wooden box filled with flowers and the rings on its respective boxes with Makkachin behind her. Yuuri was getting a simple band but Victor, since the other wanted it so _badly_ , would have another ring with a round cut single diamond.

“I hope you remember all I’ve said today when you look at this ring.” Yuuri said once he put it along the other band he already had. “I meant every word, and I want you to never forget it. I love you, thank you for everything.”

Makka circled the legs of her family and barked at them. They all smiled and looked at her adoringly. Kosuke, who clenched at Victor’s leg, looked up to him as he took the other ring and slid it through Yuuri’s finger.

“Through the best and the worst, I will be faithfully yours. This ring is proof of it and so, so much more. I love you, and I can’t thank you enough, for what’s to come.”

Adele clapped her hands, sighing delightfully as Minako walked away and stood at the feet of the altar with the bestmen and the officiant.

“It has been my pleasure to officiate your ceremony this evening, I wish for this union to last through the trials of time.” The officer asked everyone to stand up and for the music to be louder, as she said cheerfully: “Now I get to say what you’ve _all_ been looking forward to for a very, very long time.”

Someone, probably Phichit or Hiroko, cheered loudly before being hushed by their embarrassed significant others. Yuuri laughed loudly and cupped Victor’s face as Adele spoke.

“By the powers vested in me by the State, I now pronounce you _married_. You may kiss.”

Without being told twice, Yuuri took Victor’s face between his hands and pressed his lips senselessly into the other’s mouth. His tongue darted directly out to his lip and Victor bit it back with softness as he exhaled through a wide grin that was accompanied by laughter. Yuuri caressed his husband’s face and Victor pressed the other’s waist with his arms before lifting him in a hug that wouldn’t be broken by anyone but _themselves_.

“ _We’re married_!” Yuuri exclaimed once he threw his head back for air, like he had experienced a miracle in life.

And maybe he _did_.

Victor could only kiss him again.

 

**_____________________**

 

The sun had fully set, the lights were turned on and the world could be quiet except for the music of Yuuri’s and Victor’s _first_ dance as husbands.

Dinner had been a success after the endless congratulations, the hugs and the kisses along with the pictures and the selfies. Now they waltzed slowly, clinging to each other in the middle of their venue as music flowed freely through the air. Around them, there were the tables filled with their guests, friends and family. With one side featuring the guest book, an almost endless snack table and the bar, the place was set and ready for the night. On the far end of it all, was the photo background of a wooden board with a lot of flowers and more fairy lights. There was also the kids’ table, still buzzing with laughter and smiles from the younger attendants, as well as the photo booth that still went on. All arranged in perfect order for the day to be equally flawless.

The ambience of the reception was _still_ , now that Yuuri and Victor were the only ones dancing as their song drifted through the air. It had been hard to choose it, mainly because Yuuri was such a fan of classical Music and Victor was _simply_ a music nerd. Yet, when they made a choice, everything fell into place just like their steps over the light floor.

It was perfect.

Victor has never felt so accomplished as he did right then and there, with that ridiculously gorgeous man in between his arms as they slow danced in the eyes of dozens of people who were being witnesses of the most beautiful thing to ever happen to him to the sound of their very own _duetto_.

He looked down on Yuuri, who was safely nestled on his chest as his left arm was around his waist and the right one held Victor's own tightly. He looked content, in peace, like he had found his place in the world and he didn't want to get out of it. And Victor would allow him to _live_ there, on his heart by his chest where every single beat he could give was for none other than the Katsuki. _Both_ Yuuri and Kosuke.

How more _blessed_ could he be?

Of course he remembered the worst nights when Yuuri cried on his sleep, when he sneaked out of his apartment bone-tired after checking all those essays after some court ruling that went well into the night of a weekday. Victor could still hear the screaming that sometimes got to his apartment, the desperate Japanese and the insults that flew back and forth on the worst of the days. Victor knew it hadn't been easy. Nor for _Yuuri_ or _himself_. Victor cried too, he screamed and got yelled at, too; he broke his hand and spent too much money on alcohol that tried to numb the absence that Yuuri left for _a moment_ when he went back to Japan. He remembered the fear, the uncertainty of it all that would _crush_ his heart whenever he thought of not being able to make it to the end. Victor never had it easy, either.

But it was all so, so _worth_ it.

Now he had a son, a husband and a family that took him in and showed him what it was like to _love_ and _be_ loved in return, truly and magnificently.

Victor kissed the top of Yuri's head, closing his eyes without breaking apart from the crown of his Raven hair before swaying him with the crescendo of the song.

Life was kind. _Kind_.

“I love you.” Yuuri whispered afterwards, seconds before Victor bit back a tear from the overwhelming emotions he started to feel when both voices rose through the set of strings.

Victor nodded, trying to catch his breath.

“I love you more.”

Then it was all silence once more, nothing but the music and the soft flutter of their steps as Victor became just a little bit bolder with his movements as he guided Yuuri through the dance floor with ease. Both lost in the music for a second, aided by Yuuri’s actual knowledge of dance and Victor’s strength to pull and push him high and low, dipping him and turning him softly. Making circles and waves, tracing senseless patterns and figures for a moment before slowing down once more and kissing each other softly.

The song was about to end when Yuuri, bright eyes and pink lipped Yuuri, whispered.

“I love you _most_.”

Victor could barely hold his breath when Kosuke came crushing their legs and hips, tangling his arms around his parents as he jumped slightly.

“Dance with me!”

“Who?” Yuuri wondered, curiously.

“ _Both_ of you!” He replied as some new, more upbeat song started right before the clapping faded and Victor only laughed.

He would be a terrible father, if he kept just _doing_ as Kosuke asked.

“Come here.” Picking him up from his armpits, Victor took his son and put him over his left forearm. Yuuri quickly joined him, creating a thin bench for Ko to seat on with both of their arms as he draped his arms over his fathers’ shoulders. The newly-weds held hands and, somehow managing the position, swayed carefully through the dance floor.

Victor knew, he just knew, how every step he ever gave in his life leaded him to this.

For him, American college diploma, a partnership on a lawyer’s buffet or anything else ever came to compare with _this_.

A husband, a son, _a family_. He just couldn’t get over it.

“This is the best thing ever!”

“Only today… ‘cause you’re getting big enough to eat an elephant, _Taiyō_.” Yuuri giggled and Kosuke faked indignation by leaning his head over Victor’s frame.

“Yeah, I think you’re getting heavier.” Joked the Russian, making his son flush before he laughed dramatically.

“Am _not_!”

“You are.” Otabek’s deep voice came rumbling from behind Yuuri, making them shift awkwardly to face him. “May _I_ have a dance?”

Yuuri gave him the greatest _thank you_ slash puppy eyes in the world as he took Kosuke off of his arms, smiling softly to the thankful parents. His son _was_ getting big.

Kosuke, on the other hand, looked like he was about to die. Flushed and staring at Otabek dumbly as they tried to dance, albeit awkwardly for to _superbly_ trained dancers.

Obviously, they looked _adorable._

Yuuri giggled against Victor’s chest and smiled up at him. Shinning like a thousand stars.

“That’s our son.” He whispered.

“He _is_.” Victor let out, proudly.  

Yuuri was about to say something else, as they slowed down their dancing but he was interrupted mercilessly.

“Listen up suckers!” Someone allowed a mildly drunk Yurio to take hold of the microphone. Now Victor laughed, while at the same time he prayed for him to not do anything too stupid. “I had _another_ speech but I lost it so here’s what I remember.”

Victor could see Otabek smiling stupidly at him, not even hiding his dumb _in love_ face, shaking his head as Yuri pulled an old-looking paper from his blazer and wiggled it through the air with a funny flourish. Kosuke giggled and clutched Otabek’s shoulders tighter. He looked way too happy to just be over the older dancer in such a cute piggy-back fashion.

“Oh God.” Yuuri muttered then, making Victor dance away just a little more as his bestman got ready. They saw Christophe getting close and somehow they breathed calmly once more. Ironically _he_ would be the one controlling the mess.

“I wanna say I opposed this union in the _beginning_. Yuuri is far too God for the doofball Victor is.” He hiccupped. “ _Still_ , I meant every goddamned word that I said on the ceremony. This two, in the end, _had_ to have each other.”

Phichit whistles something at him and Yuri flicked him off with a vague gesture of his hand.

“So I _actually_ swam into Yuuri's shit last day, on some boxes he left at our old place once he graduated and found this extremely _corny_ text he wrote once he was, I presume, _drunk_!” Yurio showed off the sheet once more. “And I must say, since my best friend is one hell of a literature teacher, he should've done a much, _much_ better job.”

“ _Why_?” Yuuri winced, closing his eyes in almost pain, making Victor laugh loudly as they stopped moving.

“The perfect man _doesn't_ exist.” Yurio stayed with a deep, comical voice that brought tears of laughter from many people around him. There was a choir of long dragged ‘ _oh_ ’s and Victor snorted so hard he almost choked on his own spit. “But if I could have him, he'd be something like _this_ :”

Yurio pretended to clear his throat, taking a sip of his vodka and winking straight to Yuuri as he read to the guests.

“First of all he has to be _tall_. Tall enough so he can reach the cupboard and the cabinets I will never reach, tall enough to be climbed like a tree.”

Now it was Yuuri's turn to choke as someone, probably Mari, screamed at him to tone it down. There were _children_ out there for God's sake.

“I’m happy I’m able to _provide_.” Victor muttered into Yuuri’s flushed face as somebody whistled at them. Yuuri barely contained his whistle and cried out loud, both from laughter and embarrassment.

Of course Yurio paid _no_ mind.

“He must be intelligent, a wit of his own and a mind to be attracted to like to the rest of his body. Inside and outside are _equally_ important.” Yurio laughed at that last sentence, snickering to himself. “Nice one, _Katsudon_.”

He proceeded seconds before Yuuri said something back at him about minding his own business or whatever.

“I'd like someone color-eyed, maybe green. Someone who I can get lost in and still found colors and light.”

“Ah, _baby_ … Sorry to disappoint.” Victor muttered into Yuuri's ear before batting his eyelashes that shielded his blue eyes.

“Shut _up_.” Yuuri muttered against his chest, too embarrassed to meet his eyes.

“Yuuri writes the following paragraph, _unashamedly_.” Yurio sighed. “I know this is all too shallow, _selfish_ of me to think I could build a perfect man who would love me forever and do as I say. I am aware that such thing does not, and will _never_ , exist. But I can dream as long as I can breathe, yet all I could truly ask on anyone that would dare to love me is for him to love _me_ back. I wish he could be caring and supportive, always there for me and those I love and care for. I want him to be my other half, no more. No less. He will never be perfect, but he can just be _mine_.”

The silence was heavy.

“Yuuri wrote this on his last year of _highscool_ , it seems. Probably at the beginning of it, so much time ago it feels like a whole different era!”

“It is! You were _nicer_!” Yuuri said back and Yurio almost sputtered all of his vodka at the comment. He shook his head, unbelieving and smiled to himself. Trying not to laugh, he started at Christophe before speaking.

“As I was saying. _This_ Yuuri.” He threw the old sheet into the table, gripping the mic tightly. “Has nothing on this wonderful, intelligent man who clearly got away with what he wanted. I mean I think Victor has pretty much everything one _love-struck_ Katsuki wished for during his late teens. And, let's be honest who wouldn't _die_ to marry their school fantasy?”

The old, romantic, mystic feeling there had been before suddenly died with Yuri's random speech. But it was _better_ , all the sentiment was beyond stuffed in the back of the evening as midnight approached and people wanted to have fun. Just for a second

“This happens to be one of those things no one would dare to imagine they could happen. It's… _surreal_ to see two people who love themselves so much get together. It's unusual to be part of a love story where the circumstances are tragic but the ending is the happiest of them all. And I am so, so glad for this one to be a real life _fairytale_. Even if it doesn't seem like one.” He sighed. “But I mean look at Victor, the man looks like a freaking _prince_. Of course it would turn out this way!”

The mentioned rolled his eyes but Yuuri nodded enthusiastically.

“Victor and Yuuri, although that dumbass is a _liiiittle_ bit conceited~, are lucky enough to be drawn to the other along their lives to end up sharing them, and sharing it with _us_. We should consider ourselves _very_ lucky, not as _much_ as Yuuri though, to be here everyone!”

Chris intercepted the sudden throw of the mic with his hand, pulling it to his lips with a sly smile.

“This already turned itself into a groom roasting and I don't want to be left behind.” He winked at Victor and he only shook his head, pleadingly.

Of course he was _ignored_.

“I've known Victor since College and _God_ \- this man is _whipped_.”

Yuri visibly wheezed at that behind him, still drinking.

“It was all fun and jokes when he came to the office _pathetically_ whining about his cute neighbor until one day he physically ran into a window after one bloody _breakfast_ with the Katsuki. I didn't need to be told, I knew I had lost him the second he only stepped aside and kept on walking with that idiotic heart smile on his lips.”

“Do you _hate_ me?” Victor groaned through his hands, loud enough for Chris to hear him.

Chris didn't even bother to look at him.

“I have never, _ever_ , seen someone so _gone_ for anyone. He is literally the definition of head over heels and six feet under!” He shook his head. “Ask me again in ten or fifteen years, when they're renewing their vows, if he's still as in love as today and, _spoiler_ , I will tell you he _is_.” 

Yuuri stole a quick kiss from a very flustered Victor and laughed at his indignation before turning to Chris once more.

“I didn't believe he would make it through the dating phase. Like, I already pictured him dead after the third one because, we _know_ , it was too much for him.” He took his champagne flute. “But he _didn't_ die!”

Everyone rose their own glasses and cups after Chris did, smiling deeply when he laughed

“He is _here_ with us! So raise all of your glasses to that, to Victor surviving the greatest fall of his life and for Yuuri to _standing_ him, sweet baby _Jesus_!” Everyone cheered on as his voice calmed down.

“Raise a glass for Yuuri for actually keeping him around!” Yurio complemented, before Christophe continued.

“Raise a glass to Kosuke, _literally_ the best kid in the world, and to the family we got to meet through this year and ceremony. I wish _everyone_ an ounce of love and an inch of happiness that these _three_ have, for we might need it if we want to get to experience this kind of beautiful life one day in ours. Raise a glass, to the recently married Victor and Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov.”

And everybody did. Cheering and drinking with laughter and big smiles and some extra music by the DJ. Everyone clapped loudly and kept dancing just after that.

“Well… that was _something_.” Yuuri said, not even thinking about sipping his champagne while he stared at Victor who downed his full vodka cup like it was _nothing_.

“Chris just lives to make me suffer.” He replied wickedly. “But jokes on him this is the happiest day on my life. Someone could come with a defibrillator and use it on me and I would _still_ be smiling.”

Yuuri laughed loudly.

“Why would _anyone_ bring a defibrillator?”

Victor shrugged.

“I don't know, you look so good I'm not surprised I will drop _dead_ any moment now…”

“You're honestly so, _so_ ridiculous…”

Victor's grin didn't falter. Maybe he was.

 

**_____________________**

 

There is too little to say about a wedding so beautiful like theirs, Yuuri thinks.

He realizes that, in spite of _everything_ that had happened that night, nothing conveys the feeling of elation as much as _words_.

Victor, turns out, was _very_ good at them.

He hadn't even been talking for more than three minutes and there was people already _crying_. _Again_.

Yuuri might, or might _not_ , be one of them.

“We've said so, so much on this ceremony to let you all know how thankful we are for each other and your presence today.” His smile was warming, inviting to stay even longer. “I'm not going to lie, I would've gotten married with or without you but having you here, with us, surely makes everything better. I'm glad to have so many witnesses that I can rely on when I go on in life boasting about this _beautiful_ family of mine.” 

The air was filled with soft, bubbled laughter before Victor winked. He looked smitten, lost in the moment, but also proud and so _happy_ that he just wanted to _smile_ instead of talking. But he proceeded to speak.

“Thank you, _really_ , for sparing some of your time to be here with us. It means the world for me, and my husband and our son.” He sounded just so _confident_. “But… _but_ I will take a larger piece of the cake in this one. I'm- I'm _not_ known for having a lot of friends or a big family. Well that was before, now I think I have been sort of _embedded_ to Yuuri's…”

“Deal with it!” Someone, probably Minako, yelled from their table.

“I _do_.” He snorted. “But before him, I was pretty lonely. I only focused on my job and, I don't know, _Makkachin_? I thought I was fine but then I met Yuuri and I realized I _wasn't_ fine.” He turned to his husband. “I never knew how much I needed someone– _Yuuri_. How much I needed Yuuri.”

Yuuri tried not to stare at Victor while he spoke, but he knows that it's useless. His husband was shining so bright from mere excitement it was really _hard_ for him to pretend there wasn't a miracle going on at the way he smiled every time he pronounced Yuuri's name.

“I started thinking of my own family instead of those I worked for. I saw him and I saw hope, light and two of the biggest things I thought I would never have: _life_ and _love_.” He took his glass of champagne. “And Yuuri gave that, and so much more along with Kosuke that all I can say is _thank you_.”

Yuuri had to close his eyes just to stop the tears.

“Thank you for your love, your patience and trust. Thank you for your time, your smiles and all the hugs. I'm so grateful for both of you, and what we've created; I have _bowed_ to return all of it from this day forward with every single thing I can possibly think of. I have much to do for all those days, the laughter and the kisses that became my reason for waking up every day now that I have you. I didn't think I would become a family man, _ever_. I didn't think of myself as one to be trusted with such an important role and a big responsibility that have made me _incredibly_ happy.”

Yuuri blinked hard and looked up to his husband with an adoring smile. At the same time, he pulled his hand to kiss his knuckles tenderly before Victor rose the champagne glasses into the air.

“I have been blessed to share this life with the most amazing people I've ever met. But my heart and my soul belong now to Yuuri _and_ Kosuke, who have granted me a place in their home as a Katsuki. For what I'm not only eternally thankful but also moved. I don't know what I did to deserve you.”

Yuuri would have cried, if Victor hadn't come at his feet to pull him into a hug.

‘ _It is all the way around, Victor_.’ He thought with his arms around his waist, kissing his neck briefly as he felt Kosuke jumping into their space.

They separated briefly and Victor spoke once more.

Yuuri grabbed his own glass and smiled bashfully at the people watching them lovingly.

“So, please, raise a glass, once more!”

Yuuri kissed his husband, almost _stealing_ the words from his lips.

“To life, love and families.” He said. “To those beginning _today_ , the ones we look up to…” He smiled at Hiroko and Toshiya. “And the ones that _will be_ , in a future.” He winked at Yurio, who tried not to smile but had a hard fight against his facial muscles.

Everyone’s glasses were up, just like their hopes, and Yuuri spoke on.

“To your company, our marriage and for the very fact that we _all_ woke up today. I love you all; but mostly, _you_ , Victor and Kosuke. I love you _so_ very much. Thank you.”

“Shut up I want to drink this!” Phichit’s voice marked the end for the toast, where everyone cheered and drank from their glasses with big, probably drunk, smiles.

“You never cease to amaze me.” Victor kissed Yuuri’s lips sweetly for a second. “Thank you.”

Yuuri kissed him again, no words added for once.

But Kosuke _still_ had a lot to say.  

“Best wedding ever!” Their son all but yelled, jumping on his tiptoes and trying to hug his parents. “We should do this more!”

Victor picked him up and kissed his cheek as they all laughed.

“Off to the start of the _best_ family ever.” He assured to his son. And, he knew, Ko believed him.

Probably because he was right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's the wedding! I'm sorry if I focused too much on speeches and dialogue, but that's just how it came to me and how I thought it should be. Whatever, it's,,,, y'know,,, my verse.  
> We still have another chapter to go and I'm vvvv sure y'all already know what's coming ( (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧ ) up so stick around for it! I'm already on summer break so I promise I'll write even more and keep this AU alive. Also, I have some new stuff being prepped, if you're interested too xx 
> 
> Much, much love ♡ ♡ Tell me how you liked this chapter, read you next time ! !


	3. Sakura.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura blooming season is powerful, glorious and intoxicating, but tragically short-lived. The cherry blossoms are also associated with sensuality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here, have the wedding filth.  
> (╯°□°）╯︵ 
> 
>  
> 
> p.s. mind the tags update! *blushes*

Time stopped by whenever they reached for the other looking like this, looking _at each other_ like this. Nothing mattered when the hands started to reach for the body in front of them, warm and real and breathing the same air, lips locked tightly and the pace of a couple of heartbeats would crash loudly until nothing else could be heard. The world could collide, the room could burn and they wouldn’t move an inch from where they were, both Victor and Yuuri would turn deaf and blind to everything but the other and it would all be fine because they had each other. It was like turning off the rest of _existence_ itself and leaving only the two of them at their own mercy.

Yuuri now shivered against Victor's hand, feeling it pinning him to the wall with almost no effort.

“ _Krasotka_ …” Victor whispered against his temple, tongue barely licking the skin that guided to Yuuri’s ear where he stopped to bite on the shell of it.

He quivered once more. 

The lights of their room were off, the fading alcohol buzzing in their blood and their breathing filling the minimal space between their bodies as they started kissing. Yuuri turned his head upside and guided Victor’s lips only with his breath, heavy and sweet until they met by their mouths. Victor dipped his face further down and Yuuri drank it all, face blushing and lips oh _so_ wet. He tried to grip Victor's suit harder but he wasn't allowed to, as his husband slid his own hands from the waist to his rear until they closed every last bit of separation still mingling along them.

Yuuri took his hands to the back of the Russian’s neck and tangled his fingers at his nape, pressing him even further into the melting heat of his breathing.

“I love you.” Victor prayed. “I _adore_ you.”

Yuuri only nodded, pursuing that soft mouth with urgency. He was almost _afraid_ it would disappear.

“You're my _everything_. I could die without you.” Victor’s tone was reverential as he made his lips dance around Yuuri’s face. “I need you all the time, I might lose control right now but, _believe me_ , I love you with everything I am. I'm so thankful for you.”

His lips left Yuuri's and darted to his temple, where he pressed his pink mouth until he couldn't speak once more, then he trailed a wet path all the way to his throat before going up again to his mouth. Yuri had his eyes closed and his legs trembled with both excitement and need when they started kissing again.

He couldn’t even talk back to Victor, everything he felt was _too much_ to even talk.

Yuuri could only hug him harder.

“I am the luckiest, _happiest_ , man in this world and it's all because of you.” Victor whispered, hands never moving from where they were as Yuuri rocked at the pace of his words, pushing his body into Victor's with urgency. “I could die right now and I'd be so, _so_ happy.”

“Don't you _dare_.” Yuuri breathed out a small giggle, kissing Victor's neck before he reached for one of his hands, the left one, hesitantly pulling it from his backside to his lips. He watched the golden band and smiled to himself before kissing it. “I need you the most.”

Victor shook his head, somehow still smiling as he cupped Yuuri’s face tenderly.

“I am blessed; and you are so, _so beautiful_ and all mine.”

“ _Yours_.” Yuuri agreed. “For the rest of our lives.”

Victor let out a big breath after that, almost relieved as if a whole damned wedding _didn't_ assure him a happily ever after.

“I'm so glad I met you.” He kissed his forehead. “I will never forget that day.” His cheeks. “I can't believe we are together.” His nose. “How did I _deserve_ you?” His lips.

Everyone was right. He was so, _so_ gone.

Yuuri pushed himself away from the wall and parted ways from his _husband’s_ lips just to talk, holding him by the shoulders.

“You showed me what _real_ love was. What an actual _family_ should be.” He nuzzled against his chest. “That's how.”

Victor wrapped his arms around his waist and hid his face in his hair, smiling widely as he nodded. He could’ve caught flames then and there.

“I’ll always do.” He assured him then, kissing the crown of his head before he finally, _finally_ got rid of his tux jacket and the vest before doing the same for Yuuri.

Yuuri nodded, kissing Victor once more before he felt his fingers being drawn instinctively to Victor's shirt. He was careful with the piece of clothing, soft and silky on his hands as he undid every button carefully until there was a white pool on the floor. Following his lead, Victor also nipped at his lips with a much slower pace that seemed to magically enchant Yuuri on his place. They walked dumbly towards the bed and the smaller laid the Russian to it before sitting over his hips, folding each of his legs to each side of his body with a certain bubbling on his movements.

He laid his glasses on the closest night table and ran a hand through his messy hair, eyes gleaming with the same excitement from the beginning of the wedding.

Yuuri was pulled back into Victor’s arms to be kissed ruthlessly and he released a soft giggle in return for the other’s soul-shattering smile. They tasted each other and wiped the remains of their drinks with pliable lips and excited tongues that didn't seem able to do much than give and take and then give _back_. Yuuri felt his heart flutter excitedly inside his chest, like actual butterflies that crawled on his gut and flew all the way to his throat and it was because they loved each other with the kind of happiness that just _didn’t_ die.

Yuuri allowed his legs to spread further into the mattress and his center sank deeply into Victor’s, ripping a loud moan from his lips.

“ _Off_.” Victor barked into Yuuri's mouth, pulling the satin shirt from his frame once Yuuri started slowly rubbing himself against Victor. “Off!”

Yuuri laughed and quickly undid his shirt dropping it by his side on the floor. Victor moved away from him just for a second to watch his exposed torso and bit his own lip furiously as his eyes grazed over the expanse of skin. He rubbed a hand against his mouth and whined against it when Yuuri ground purposefully on him. Now with his confidence doubled under the stare of his husband, he smiled cheekily and pushed his tongue out from his mouth to lick a long, steady stripe over Victor's pulse. He heard him growl and then he did it once more before biting right into the joint of his neck and shoulder.

“ _Zolotse_.” Victor cried out. “Baby, _baby please_ …”

Yuuri’s hips picked up a restless peace, his left hand laid over Victor’s chest and the right one went to his hair to pull from it as _grounding_. Yet he could already feel himself getting lost in more than just the feeling and the moment.

Seconds later he found the perfect angle for their centers to meet flawlessly, it was on him to time everything so the feeling doubled up and he tried to wreck Victor from the start. He felt the first lightning bolt being shot beyond their bodies until it laid on his hearts and he whimpered at the sensation. Victor gripped his waist and dug his fingers, throwing his head back and arching his back.

“There.”

Victor could have words and soft kisses but Yuuri had a body and fluid movements that did his work when it came to destroying the other in such a lovely manner that would leave him asking for more. And he just wanted to give him everything he had.  

Victor's voice was strained as he spoke in choked Russian to praise Yuuri, even though the way their lips met perfectly and how their heartbeats seemed to sync, he wanted to remain in contact with Yuuri when they were gone already. Their hands wandered to each other with the need of knowing themselves all over _again_ even if they had each other memorized on their digits and their heads, the rest only _came_ and they took it.

Victor spoke softly of his skin and his legs, the round and strong thighs as he groped at Yuri's soft and curvy hips that was adorned with the most lovely thread of stretch marks that flew on a beautiful silver pattern over his tanned skin like patches of lace in the most perfect places.

He was _perfect_ , Victor knew, in every sense of the word and he had it all for himself.

“ _Khoroshiy_ …” He cried out loud after Yuuri pinched his nipples, turning his vision white for a second. “ _Tak khorosho_ …”

Yuuri, slightly distracted, was too busy on making Victor feel good to notice how far away his husband was from release. Which, to be honest, was much _closer_ than he expected and instead of slowing down he bent over the ivory skin of his lover to bite and nip at it with daring teeth and scraping nails until he had him trembling. Yuri's hips rocked harder into him and their grinding was met by an undeniable electricity that lit all of their bones. Yuuri didn’t hear his praise, couldn’t feel his hands clenching around him and focused on the flesh against his tongue, moaning against it.

Victor suddenly was consumed by the rising fire of his stomach, a heat wave so hard he came in a silent screaming while Yuuri licked roughly his nipples. It took a couple more of movements and Victor finished tainting his black, tight slacks.

Still, his lover didn't even slow down until he felt the wet patch meet his own pants, making him blush as he was pulled out of his own needy haze and saw Victor panting under him, absolutely breathless.. They smiled softly at each other and when Yuuri was about to apologize his husband cut him with another kiss.

“That was _incredible_.” He admitted with a lovely rose dust on his cheeks, looking down to their locked bodies. “Good thing I'm only planning to get married _once_.”

He gestured towards his slacks and Yuuri, even if he was still sorry for the mess he caused on Victor's lap, laughed joyfully and raised his body to open the soiled clothing to slide it off of his husband's body.

Yuuri drank the sight of the pearled skin and the soft gleam it held even in the darkness of the room. His husband was a gift wrapped up in that gorgeous, miracle-looking package that made his body look _heaven sent_. The shimmery droplets of sweat clung to his skin like jewels on his chest and abdomen that rose with heavy breathing, adorning the deep blush of his torso and slicking his shivering legs.

“I won’t _ever_ get tired of you.” He whispered, dragging a nail from his thigh, up his stomach and chest until it stopped by his lips.

Victor held Yuuri and pulled him up until they were both seated in the mattress of the bed. The younger had yelped from both surprise and unashamed satisfaction as his husband manhandled and sat him on his legs once they managed the perfect position to resume their kissing where they left it before.

Victor had his back against the headrest, his cheeks were hot and his breath heavy, his heart still beat like crazy even if he was used to little stolen moments like this with Yuuri and his mind barely wrapped around the fact this was his first night as a married man. He would _always_ get this ridiculously excited, all soft and giddy from a few kisses and several words coming from the prettiest man he has ever known but now it was so _important_. Victor was weak when Yuuri held him like this, doing all sorts of stuff to make him feel content and beautiful and Victor just wanted to let him do it forever, over and over and _over_ again because he would never get used to it but tonight it was with a whole different purpose. He wanted more, he needed more and the best part out of everything is that Yuuri would give it to him, would give him _everything_ as long as Victor kept asking and nodding and pushing them to their edge where suddenly nothing even mattered but them and that one moment they shared.

Yuuri was amazing and Victor was so, so in love.

“Wait.” Yuuri pleaded before pushing Victor back for a second. “Turn on the lights.” He gestured towards the bedside lamps with a nod of his head and Victor smiled greatly before nodding eagerly. Yuuri jumped out from his legs and Victor managed the lights until their warmth colored his white skin and deepened his husband’s tan. They suddenly looked like gold and bronze on the syrupy halo coming from besides them and Victor's blush darkened when he realized how badly he was staring.

But it wasn’t like Yuuri was any better.  

“You are so pretty…” He muttered before facing down. Yuuri tried not to stare at the wet patch on his husband's briefs but instead he smiled coyly at him and pressed his palm flatly against his center. Victor swallowed a moan and hummed through his lips before managing to lift his hips and meet Yuuri's hand, rutting against it as he was kissed once more.

“You make me pretty.” Victor replied with a soft mutter, taking both of Yuuri's hands to put them on his back as he grabbed him by the back of his thighs and lifted him until he was the one laying down on the bed with a blissful expression after Victor had taken him with such ease yet again.

He was adorable.

Yuuri panted as Victor helped him get rid of his own pants, soft lips nibbling his ear and whispering something he couldn’t understand because Victor was talking in Russian once more and his hands were making a mess out of him just by grazing his legs with his palms and digging his fingernails into the pliable muscle of his hips and calves. He got rid of his clothing and then Victor had him between his arms again.

Victor is just so _strong_ it made Yuuri _melt_.

He could throw him away or hold him down, pinning him anywhere with just one hand or push and pull him around however he wanted to and Yuuri would _let_ him because Victor would _never_ harm him. He trusted him with his life and body to just do what he wanted with him because Yuuri would never doubt him, _never_ fear him. Victor was so strong it allowed Yuuri to be _weak_ for once.

He didn’t have to be a pillar, he didn’t have to be anyone's rock or support when Victor was around. He could manage Yuuri and anyone else at the same time, he will and he does like it's nothing for him and Yuuri can rest for once. He let himself go and Victor stayed there, for him, looking at Yuuri like he's the best thing that ever happened to him.

Little does Yuuri knows, that's _exactly_ what he is for his husband.

“I love you.” Victor whispered as his index finger traced Yuuri's profile with a feather light touch.

“I love you too.” Yuuri caught his hand and kissed the wedding band before Victor was laying him on the mattress carefully and started kissing his shoulders and chest softly to his own pace. Yuuri wasn't even allowed to do or say anything else because Victor held him by the wrists and pushed his arms up, over his head and kept kissing his body, lavishing it with his lips until Yuuri was all pink and _raw_. He moaned and gasped, trying to hold back his noises but Victor was relentless as he latched to one of his nipples and sucked hard until he felt Yuuri quaking and turned to the other one to repeat the process.

Yuuri was being broken apart; piece by piece until he couldn’t think or couldn’t speak and all he was able to do was hold onto Victor for _dear_ life, the pleasure provoking a dreamy feeling that threatened to pull him away from the world. Yuuri gasped and moaned once Victor kept going down on his torso, pink tongue and red lips marking up the skin of his husband everywhere they could reach. Yuuri’s hands gripped Victor’s shoulders and scratched the porcelain skin like he didn’t care, his throat closing dangerously quickly as Victor bit fully intentioned the dip of Yuuri’s hip right over the waistband of his boxers.

Victor looked delighted at the sight of Yuuri’s smudged mascara and the ruined highlighter that lit up more than his cheekbones, reaching for the temples of his lover and the bridge of his nose. The eyeshadow over his eyelid was also smeared up to the brow bone and below the waterline of his copper eyes, Yuuri probably rubbed them harshly, too, since they also looked red and dark around the edges were skin had been pulled away. He was sweating and flushed, absolutely consumed by Victor’s actions and the pleasure that seemed to drown him mercilessly.

He was _precious_.

Instead of telling him so, Victor reached for the lube bottle that had been safely stored inside a night table and flashed it at his husband with a cocky smile that made the younger man melt in the bed. His curvy body seemed to fuse with the rich, white covers and Victor stared brightly at him.

If he could, he would stare at him forever that way. Burnt and consumed to the point of utter freedom, where he didn’t care of anything but the man in front of him. It helped him realize how simply _temporal_ this things were and how easy they could just disappear if he didn’t size them fully.

So he would do his best on remembering this moments forever.

“Take your underwear off.” Victor indicated, and Yuuri followed his orders without another word, hooking his thumbs to the elastic and pushing it until it disappeared from his body.  

Victor chuckled, his husband was simply the best.

Warming up the liquid between his digits, Victor went back to the skin over Yuuri’s hipbones to place harsh kisses that would bruise tomorrow morning, scrapping with his teeth at the sturdy bone and licking the faint wounds he left behind. Yuuri quickly went back to trembling and crying, nodding mindlessly when Victor asked in a mumble for consent to open him up.

Victor’s mouth parted at the head of Yuuri’s erection as his finger started prodding at the tight ring of muscle that didn’t quite touched the bed, for Yuuri raised his body constantly as he tried to make Victor swallow him.

He really _didn’t_ get away with that.

It took time and a few harsh words in Russian to make the Japanese stay still as Victor’s finger made his way to his inner walls and circled around them in perfect sync with his mouth, which went lower on his length and lapped at its sides with little licks that had Yuuri unable to even muster a sound.

Victor sucked and licked proudly, trying to contain his grin at the silence that suddenly filled the room. He hollowed his cheeks and then there was a second finger scissoring inside his husband.

“ _Victor_ …” Yuuri started gasping loudly, almost sobbing from the sensation overload that shook his body. “Victor… _Vitya_.”

He moaned loudly through Yuuri and nodded fervently when he felt Yuuri slightly thrusting into his mouth. He encouraged him with his free hand, daring to slap the muscle of his thighs around his face and clutched it behind the knee for him to wrap both of his legs around his neck. Yuuri didn’t hesitate to obey him, even if that earned him another slap that caused him to silently scream against his arm. Victor pushed in a third finger and started grazing his g-spot until all of his lover’s nerve endings felt like exploding in a thousand tiny stars, melting his bones to the point where he bit his own shoulder to contain his maddened sounds of pleasure.

Victor, who started rutting against a pillow that found his way at his centre, pressed his tongue at the tip of Yuuri’s erection and tasted his entire husband from the head to the base, lapping eagerly while his fingers kept up his merciless pace. Suddenly Yuuri was fully _fucking_ his face and Victor let him to, jaw aching, spit running down his chin and tears managing to scope his eyes as he tried to take in the full sight of Yuuri’s movements. His back was arched and his fingers tried to drill holes into Victor’s scalp as he rocked his waist and moaned, now totally unashamed, into the air. The older gagged through his own sobs until his fingers snapped inside of Yuuri and pressed his button a little too hard, causing Yuuri to scream his name as he came after several minutes of edging.

“ _Victor_!” He all but yelled, thighs crushing his cheeks and hands pushing his face further into Yuuri’s groin.

It happened all so quickly Victor felt like he had been stroke by thunderbolt as his body jerked once, then twice, and his gut wrenched making him come drily while he pressed his hips against the pillow beneath him.

Yuri let go of him, limbs crashing unceremoniously on the bed. He released Victor almost resentfully, as if he actually tried to hold onto him but his exhaustion ended up winning him.

Victor hovered over him, barely shivering anymore and kissing his cheeks and forehead sweetly once he came down from his high.

“We can stop whenever you want.” He muttered, brow furrowed with worry at the expression his husband sported. It was beyond blissed, _or fucked_ , out. He looked dead, somehow, only his hurried breathing and the glow of his skin (not the one related to the makeup) gave away the fact that he was still, _miraculously_ , breathing.

“Hell _no_.” Was the answer he got. “That was amazing…”

Victor laughed breathlessly, throwing his head back for a second.

“Fine.” He kissed Yuuri’s lips briefly before standing up and walking towards the bathroom.

“Wait, _what_ \- where are you going?” Yuuri sounded desperate.

“I’m bringing us water, you may be getting prettier but we’re not getting _any_ younger.” He answered from the bathroom, his tall and lean frame casting a dark shower in the middle of the cold light halo that came from inside the adjacent room. He filled a glass with water and drank it quickly before repeating the process to walk over to the bed.

“ _Hurry_ ~!” Yuuri pleaded and Victor obeyed, putting the glass between Yuuri’s parted lips until he drank all of it. “I don’t want to keep waiting.” He told his husband, cupping his face and bringing him closer to him. “I wan- _need_ _you_ , now.”

Victor dropped the glass and pushed Yuuri back into the bed and made sure he was comfortable around a series of pillows that supported his back and neck fully. He ripped most of the covers from the mattress and threw them to the side, they were in his way between himself and his lover and Victor couldn’t even _stand_ the idea of it.

“Vitya, _c’mere_ …” Yuuri whined and Victor approached him. The younger snapped the foil package from his fingers and ripped it open to place it carefully over Victor’s length. “Kiss me.”

Yuuri’s lips were even softer than before now that they were kissing once again, he was sweet where Victor remained bitter and he managed to rip apart a series of moans from his lover as he pumped his erection back to life.

“You’re so good to me, always so perfect…” He said, hooded eyes and face whipped up as he looked up to his lover. “So pretty and strong, walking like a dream and talking like a _goddamned_ preacher at our wedding. I was so fucking _proud_.”

Victor moaned, nodding and rocking into Yuuri’s hand.

“And you make me feel so loved, so sexy… You always think so highly of me it makes me _believe_ it. I need you now so fucking _bad_.” 

He didn’t need much encouragement, for Yuuri still looked _delectable_ over the white bedding and his needy praise only made Victor hotter, like he was burning up inside a furnace that was destroying all of his body inside and outside.

“I want you to ruin me, now,” Yuuri pleaded. “Make me unable to think of anything but you…”

Victor leant into him and stole a searing kiss, moving his body until it was perfectly positioned in front of             Yuuri’s.

“Make me scream, make me cry… End me.” Yuuri asked, raising his hips. “Please do it now.”

Victor nodded, growling utter _nonsense_ and still kissing his face before parting ways and sliding his palms up and down his chest. He guided his length to Yuuri’s prepped hole, dribbling some more lube into it and the skin around it until their bodies started to touch and finished to connect in one single, steady motion.

“Move already.” Yuuri ordered, pushing his body even more into Victor until they both released high pitched moans.

“You’re so bossy today…” Victor snickered against Yuuri’s erratic pulse. “I _love_ it.”

“Then _show_ me.”

Victor groaned and bit his shoulder, starting to move his hips until they were being slammed against his husband’s rear. The wet, _squelching_ sounds filled the room and suddenly Yuuri was deepening them with his voice, the moaning and panting creating a messy symphony that turned on every light inside Victor’s body until he was _irradiating_ it.

Yuuri opened his legs even more, allowing Victor to put his hands beneath his ass and lift it up to angle him just right for his aim, one he accomplished sooner than later to make Yuuri even _louder_.

Victor joined his husband with his voice, ripping his throat in the process of wrecking Yuuri. Forming a mess that wouldn't be contained by nothing and that wouldn't stop until _they_ did. Yuuri's tongue was lolling outside of his mouth and his eyes remained unfocused as he gripped Victor's forearms tightly while his legs tried to crush the other’s ribs. Victor panted and grunted, releasing moans of his own as he kept pounding into Yuuri.

“ _Ahhh_ ~ Harder.” Yuuri said, arching his back, throwing his head to the sides and letting drool fall from his open mouth. “Harder Vitya.”

Victor couldn't keep holding him if he even wanted more force in his movements. This made him turn Yuuri around, making him lie on his stomach and hastily shoving a pillow underneath his groin before he pounded into him once more. Yuuri screamed right away, screeching as Victor bit his shoulder and placed his hands on the small of his back. Yuuri already rode his hips and pushed them to match Victor's rhythm as soon as the other had knelt and gripped the plump of his hips.

Victor reached for the lube; knowing _damn well_ he wasn't going to last much more and he would have to make a little more effort for Yuuri who seemed capable of just going and _going on_. He squirted the cold substance straight to where their bodies linked before putting more into one of his hands. Yuuri nodded madly and Victor gripped his now hard-rock length, squeezing it.

“Fuck, _Victor_!” Yuuri exclaimed, hips stuttering for a moment while the other teased him from both sides. Yuuri reached for Victor's other hand and pushed his fingers into his mouth as he tried to muffle his sounds by sucking on them.

“ _Solnyshko_.” Victor grunted. “ _C'mon,_ I'm almost done.” He barked and Yuuri said something through the digits around his tongue.

He ended up gave in, rolling his hips against Victor's center and hurriedly chased his release after finding that one spot where he was seeing stars once more. He choked on Victor's hand and kept babbling nonsense until he felt a firecracker exploding inside him and lighting on every single one of his fibers to the point where he shook dramatically in front of Victor and clenched so tight and so warm around him that the older man came almost from that sight alone.

Yuuri clenched his ass around Victor’s dick and rose his rear while trying to snap it back at his husband, whimpering with an open mouth and coming loudly over the pillow beneath him. He bit Victor’s fingers hard enough to draw blood and licked the digits chaotically until drool ran on his throat and his trembling slowly ceased, leaving him breathless.

Victor gasped through his last stream of moans and lost all track of senses but touch. He felt Yuuri spilling into his hand and suddenly he was filling him to the point where he started dripping from behind, too. He fell almost unconscious to Yuuri's back and breathed in the musky, and somehow _still_ floral, scent of his husband until he was able to come back to life. Victor kissed his skin, all of his backbone until he was nibbling at Yuuri's rear once he pulled out.

“ _Victor_.” He warned him, but he didn't listen once he started peppering soft kisses around it. He kissed his hips, his navel and split Yuuri's muscles, trying to kiss better the burn of his tight skin. “ _Ooh_ ~ you’re breath’s so _cold_.” Yuuri whined.

Victor only nodded, lapping at the red skin with his tongue carefully. He circled where it was only pink and never dared to bit the abused surface. Then he turned Yuuri around once more, licking Yuuri's stomach until he was fully clean and then going down to wipe every last drop of come around his dick.

“Stay still.” Victor whispered against his chest and Yuuri's only answer was to pull his own hand to his lips once more. Now he was only cleaning up his fingers and palm in the same manner as his husband.

Victor hummed delightfully and started whispering in Russian everything he could think of once his lover's skin was clean again. Even the sweat gone from its center as he did his best to wipe it off.

Yuuri still bit his hand just a little and sobbed from the sensation overload, trembling every now and then like he was suffering from some kind of ghost orgasm. He looked beautiful shivering with his face pink and red, looking almost beaten after all of what they did.

“I'm so in love with you.” Yuuri said, voice back to normality even if it still held a certain harshness coming from his throat. “I treasure you with my soul.”

Victor climbed up again and laid over his chest for a second before answering.

“I'm the happiest man alive.” He answered, unable to contain his smile. “Thank you for coming into my life…”

“Thank you for taking me in.” Yuuri answered before putting his husband's back.

Then he stood up with shaky legs, wobbling to the bathroom and wincing as he felt remains of Victor’s load running down on his thighs. He reached a clean towel from the hotel bathroom and wetted it, humming with satisfaction when he returned to the bed. He pressed the towel into Victor’s navel and slid it over his muscles. The cold, damp cloth relieved a bit of the aching burn of his thighs and eased the tension they still held. He sighed contently and Yuuri kissed his cheek once he was done.

“Let's take a bath; we're not sleeping in this filth.” He put on his boxers and helped Victor into his own, even if he complained about it.

“You're so responsible.” Victor snickered as he rose and took his husband's hand.

“Well you'll have to be _too_ , now.” Yuuri said in return, pulling the dirty bedding from the mattress and rolling it tightly to throw it on the hotel’s laundry bin inside the unused closet.

“I’ll try to.” Victor helped him by throwing a couple of clean sheets into the mattress and a large duvet.

Yuuri laughed loudly, walking with his husband at the bathroom with their pinky fingers tangled together. He smiled tenderly at him and allowed himself to be pulled into a tight, loving hug.

”I know you will.” He answered, kissing his palm before he sat in the corner of the bathtub.

“I promise to.” Victor made the water run and added a large amount of the hotel’s bath salts. As soon as they started sizzling he looked over at Yuuri and caressed his face, still burning hot. Victor only smiled.  

“I can't believe I'm married to you.” He admitted for the _umpteenth_ time.

“Well believe it.” Yuuri giggled. “I'm not going to let you get away from me _ever_.”

Victor only nodded.

“I couldn’t leave you.” He confessed, kneeling in front of Yuuri. “I'm all yours. I guess I’ve always been.”

And maybe it was just that way, Yuuri wondered as he cupped Victor’s face. The only believable explanation to this unique, almost impossible, love story was that perhaps they belonged to each other all along. They were meant to be, whether such thing existed or not it fit perfectly their fairytale where two normal, tired and somehow broken humans found each other when they needed it the most. It was the only probable option; otherwise things wouldn’t be as imperfectly perfect as they already are. They wouldn’t be as real as they _are_.

“I waited for you all my life… even if I messed up in the beginning.” Yuuri whispered, afraid of ruining their night.

But he could _never_. Not after such an amazing day.

“Messing up was part of us getting together. Now it’s all good, _solnyshko_.”

“We’ll make it always good.”

Yuuri knew that night he would go to bed with the love of his life. And now he was privileged enough to do so every single night for the rest of his life. He couldn’t shake that feeling of magic that enveloped such an special day, that had been stretching for about a week and that wouldn’t fade even once all was done and behind them. Yuuri would wake up next to the best man ever, the one he was lucky enough to meet and fall in love with for such a long time it now felt like it wasn’t even _nothing_ for they had been through everything that built them as a couple.

He looked down on _his husband_ and bumped his forehead with him, kissing his lips briefly.

Everything was going to be good, from now on.

Victor's smile, _as always_ , was blinding as the sun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao pretend there's idk soundproof walls or a zero-complaints policy or some bs like that sorry I didn't think that through it's late and I just wanted to post this idc 
> 
> Heyyy~ *bumps hips with you*  
> So In might put this series into bed for a while, I'm very excited abt a few other things I'm working on (or intending to) so unless you, y'know, ask for something in this verse or request a lil' something I will pause this undefinetly. For now.  
> Still! Thanks so much for reading!! Your support's so freaking important to me!!! ٩(≧∇≦*)۶  
> So I hope you've liked this pathetic attempt at smut, y'know how it rolls with me. I just, idk, pretend to know what 'm doing most of the time. So pardon any mistakes or if this was, maybe, horrible. WHATEVER. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ I don't even know lmao
> 
> Tell me what you thought, what you loved, what you hated, what would you like to read next about this lovely family of ours~ Thanks so much for everything. 
> 
> ¡Besos! ♡ ♡ Read you next time.  
> Don't forget to come cry w/ me at my YoI sideblog victorkatsun.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> Heya~  
> So just a few things to go over really quickly:  
> 1\. English isn't my first language, so spare me a bit and tell me what can I change and improve! I'd love to hear everything you have to say about this.  
> 2\. I am an expert on over romanticizing so, beware!
> 
> Also:  
> ✽At the beginning of this series Yuuri is 30, Victor is 34. Every other principal character is obviously aged up yet the canon age gaps are not precisely respected.  
> ✽Height difference is my shit so even if in canon they're not that far apart in my verse they kind of are. Yuuri is around 5'5 and Victor is 6'1-2 so yEAH suck it.  
> ✽Kosuke is adopted.  
> ✽I talked about a made-up Seattle on the east coast, don't ask about it lol.  
> ✽I tend to over dramatize and romanticize, hope you don't mind. 
> 
> That being said, you can follow me on Tumblr as @VictorKatsun (YoI sideblog) for everything related to YoI and this work. Or on my main @akauali for many, many other things (and yes, still YoI)  
> Hope you like this as much as I do!  
> sunchild, xx


End file.
